


The Sloth Family

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: A collection of oneshots around the Sloth Family.





	1. "Welcome to Fatherhood"

“Okay, Kuro, you can come in now!” The door opened and Mahiru stepped out of their apartment with excitement clearly on her face. Kuro could see that she was barely containing it as well and wondered what she had planned. That night, he had returned from work early to surprise Mahiru. He was the one that ended up surprised when she forbid him from entering and made him wait in the hall.

Mahiru took both of his hands and her eyes were filled with love. “I’m sorry for making you wait but I needed to get my surprise ready. I hope you like it.”

She was both nervous and excited to show Kuro her surprise. Mahiru had been planning and setting it up with the help of her friends over the past few days. It was hard to keep it a secret when she only wanted to tell Kuro the news. She couldn’t wait for his reaction and guided him into their home. He followed her and said, “I’m curious about what you have planned. You had me sitting out there for a while. I unlocked three new levels in that time.”

“You’ll love it, I promise.” She said and closed the door behind them. The first thing he noticed was that the walls were now filled with new pictures. Next to the door was a photo of a much younger Mahiru hugging a back cat. There was a label next to the picture that told him it was taken the first day they met. Years had passed since then and so much had happened.

Mahiru wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. “When I was walking home that day, I found a black cat hurt on the street. Thinking simply, I had to adopt it and take it home. The next day, I discovered the cat I picked up was actually a vampire who would make the next few years of my life complicated. That cat also made my life wonderful. Let me show you.”

She led him to the next picture frame on the wall. It was a sketch and Kuro laughed when he saw the image. “That was the first time someone attacked me with a broom. You’re certainly the strongest person I know and maybe the most troublesome too. At least the war is over and I don’t have to worry about you running into a battle with just a broom.”

“Hey, I transformed that broom into a spear. But we’re not there yet.” Mahiru continued down the line of photos with Kuro. It was a little nostalgic to go through all the memories they shared. Kuro knew that it must’ve taken a while to put everything together. The memories that they didn’t have pictures of, Mahiru made a sketch of it. She wasn’t the best artist but he could see how much effort she put into it.

As Kuro walked with her, a small part of him was worried. She must’ve put this surprise together for a special occasion but it wasn’t their anniversary or a holiday. Did he forget something important? He would feel terrible if he forgot to get her a present when she worked so hard on her surprise.

“We’re almost at the end and the best part.” Mahiru picked up a plushie sitting on a couch that resembled his cat form. She hugged it against her chest and smiled softly. “This little guy comforted me through so many hard times in my life. No matter how terrible I was feeling, you would crawl onto my lap and make me feel better. Thank you, Kuro. I asked Mikuni to make this stuff animal for someone special. I hope it will comfort them like you’ve done for me.”

Kuro was expecting her to give him the plushie. Instead, Mahiru took his hand and pulled him towards the guest room. She opened the door and he was surprised that there wasn’t a new photo on the wall. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “I have one more frame for you and it’s going to be a big surprise. I hope you like it.”

Mahiru took out a picture frame from beneath the pillow and handed it to him. She held her breath and watched him carefully. At first, Kuro was confused because the frame was empty. She explained, “I want to fill this with a special memory. We’ll have to wait a few more months to put a picture of it in here though. I want to fill this with a photo of you holding our baby for the first time.”

“Our baby?” Kuro’s jaw dropped and he stared at her stomach. She laughed softly and placed her hand over her stomach.

“I’m only six weeks along so I’m not showing yet.” She said.  She hugged the cat plushie and hoped her child would cherish the toy. “I love you, Kuro. We didn’t plan this pregnancy but I know we can raise a child well together. You’re a wonderful partner and you’ll be a terrific father too. Our little family is growing. I was thinking of turning this room into a nursery. What do you think?”

Mahiru turned to Kuro to see his reaction. He was still quiet and staring at the empty picture frame. As the silence stretched between them, she became worried. Did Kuro not want to have a child? She never thought of that possibility when she was preparing everything. The baby was a shock to her as well but she was happy. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe and she hugged the stuff animal tighter.

“Kuro, this must be overwhelming for you. Whenever we talked about starting a family, it was ten years from now. It’s a big decision. If you’re not ready… I understand. But I’m not going to tell you I’m sorry this happened. I won’t call my child a mistake. I’ll love her no matter what.” Mahiru stood up without looking at him. “I should go clean up and put those pictures away.”

She didn’t know if her pregnancy was the reason her emotions became a frenzy but she suddenly felt like she wanted to cry. She rushed to escape the room because she was afraid he would reject her and her child. Mahiru didn’t want to hear him say that.

Kuro jumped to his feet and caught her before she could leave. He hugged her tightly in his arms and buried his face into her hair. She could feel that he was trembling slightly so she rubbed his back. He took a shaky breath and whispered into her hair. “I was so happy and I didn’t know what to say. I love you, Mahiru. Thank you for making my life perfect. I promise to do everything I can to make you two happy.”


	2. Cat's Cradle

“Kuro, do you think I should make this longer or is this okay?” Mahiru held up the baby blanket she was knitting. On the other end of the couch, Kuro was idly playing with a ball of yawn. She laughed a little at the sight. Her husband had always resembled a cat to her. She lightly poked him with her foot to get his attention. “C'mon, Kuro, this is your baby too.”

“You should make it longer, I guess. Kids grow so quickly that you need to buy them new shoes every month.” Kuro sighed and glanced at all the parenting books they bought. There was enough to fill their kitchen table. He poured through all of them but he felt no more prepared for fatherhood than he did when Mahiru told him that she was pregnant. He was excited and scared all at once.  

“Are you sure you want me to be the one who stays at home with our kid? A hopeless man taking care of an even more hopeless kid isn’t the best idea you ever had. I’m no good with these kind of things.” Kuro bit his lip. Since she had to grow up alone, Mahiru insisted that one of them should stay home with their daughter. He knew that it was more logical for him to be the one because Mahiru’s job paid more and had better benefits.  

“There’s no one in this world that I trust more than you, Kuro. I love you.” She set aside the blanket she was working on and moved over the couch to him. Mahiru crawled onto his lap and nestled against his chest. She took his hands and found that they had become tangled in the yarn. Slowly, Mahiru unravelled the string from around his fingers. “You’re just like a cat, Sweetie.”

Once she freed his fingers of the string, she lifted his hand and kissed his palm. Mahiru placed his hand on her stomach and smiled up at him. “Remember, you’re not alone anymore and you’re surrounded by people who want to help you. Lily’s on speed-dial if you need anything. I’ll help you as much as I can even after I go back to work. Just text me if something happens.”

“Expect a lot of phone calls. What if the baby starts crying and I can’t get her to stop?” Kuro rested his cheek on the top of her head.

“You can sing to her. I’ve always loved your voice. It calms me so it might work on the baby too.” Mahiru leaned away from him and casually twirled his hair around her finger. “Honestly, I’m a little worried about being a good mother because I was an only child. You have a lot of experience taking care of kids because you grew up with so many siblings. There are things we’ll need to learn but that’s what parenting classes are for. We can get through this together as long as we keep it simple.”

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?” Kuro took her hand from his hair so he could lace their fingers together. He rubbed his nose against her cheek and the affectionate gesture made Mahiru giggle. That one sound made everything better. He truly believed he could do anything when he was with her.  

“That reminds me, there is one thing we need to talk about. Don’t you dare go ‘ask your mother’ to our kid to avoid saying no to them. I will tell her every embarrassing story from our childhood if you do. You’ll become the dorkiest dad in the world to her.” He laughed at her weak threat. She went on though. “Take out, fast food and instant ramen is limited to once a week. I don’t care if she begs you for pizza, you tell her no. It’s important that she eats healthy.”

“What kind of father do you think I’m going to be?” Kuro chuckled. He couldn’t argue with her assumptions though. Mahiru smiled up at him and answered him confidently.

“You’re going to be a wonderful and caring father that can never say no to his kid. Everything’s going to be fine, Kuro. Now, I need to finish that baby blanket.” Mahiru started to move off his lap but then she realized that the yarn was wrapped around both of their hands now. While they were talking, she had absentmindedly played with the string and looped it around their fingers.

“Who’s the cat now, Dear?” Kuro teased and she pouted at him. He didn’t bother to free their hands from the string. He enjoyed holding Mahiru’s hand too much. They were soft and gentle but strong as well. He placed their hands on her stomach and he kissed her temple. He would do anything to protect the precious lives he held in his arms.


	3. New Home

Mahiru looked up at the apartment building that would be their new home. She was giddy with excitement to start a new stage in her life. She was eight months pregnant and they decided that it was best to move into a larger apartment. They were able to find a building in a family friendly neighbourhood with a park. She imagined all of the things they would do with their daughter once she was born.

Her mother died when she was young so she didn’t get to experience a lot of things. Mahiru wanted to create great memories with her growing family. One of those would be to decorate their new home. Kuro parked the moving truck they rented and she took off her seatbelt. She wanted to immediately jump out of the truck to help move everything into their home.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t move quickly because she was in her third trimester. Kuro walked to her side and opened the truck door for her. He held out his hands to help her down and she happily slid into his arms. He kept a hand on her waist even after she stepped onto the ground. Mahiru saw Tetsu’s car parked nearby and waved to them. Their other friends who offered to help would be arriving soon as well.

“Misono! Tetsu!” Her voice carried her happiness as she walked towards them. Their friends offered to help them carry their belongings. Mahiru gave Misono a hug and said, “I’m sorry we’re a little late. It took us longer to get ready than I thought it would. I can barely move around the house now that I’m so big. Kuro will have to carry me everywhere if I get any larger.”

Mahiru joked and placed her hands over her stomach. Her eyes softened the moment she felt her baby kick. It was still mystifying to her that she would be a mother soon. She hoped she could be a good mother like her mom was. No matter how nervous she was, she felt even more excited for the future. She had Kuro’s support as well and she felt she could do anything with him.

“Since we live nearby Tetsu’s onsen, we can visit each other often. I can’t wait to show you the apartment we chose.” She took out a pair of keys from her purse. “I’ll unlock the back of the moving truck and then show you around. It has a beautiful view of the city.”

They happily talked to each other as they walked to the truck. She unlocked the door but Kuro placed his hand on hers. He pushed open the truck for her and he climbed into the truck. “Tetsu and I will bring everything up for you. Go up to the apartment with Misono and relax. Misono, can you make sure she doesn’t push herself too much?”

“But I want to help carry something, Kuro. Thinking simply, a box of clothes won’t be too heavy for me or the baby.” Mahiru insisted. After she told him that she was pregnant, he had been more protective and attentive of her. While she understood his reason, she considered them a team so she didn’t want him to do everything. She pouted when he shook his head.

“You can carry the flowers I bought you.” Misono offered a compromise for them. She gestured to Tetsu who took out a bouquet of daisies from their car. Mahiru accepted the flowers with a smile and breathed in their soft scent.

She thanked her friend and they walked to the apartment. Mahiru unlocked the door and showed Misono into her new home. She immediately went to the balcony and opened the glass doors to let fresh air fill the apartment. The living room was empty but she could already picture it filled with warmth. “Kuro and I wanted an open concept with a lot of space a baby can explore. He was a little uncertain about having a balcony but I was able to convince him. Look at that view.”

Mahiru stepped out on the balcony and looked down at Kuro. Their other friends had arrived and she called to them happily. Misono stood next to her and said, “With everyone’s help, we should be able to move everything into your new home quickly. Though, I’m certain that Tetsu would be able to do it all on his own. He’s that strong.”

“You’re more like the Eve of Pride than Lust with how you act.” Mahiru joked and they laughed together. She smiled softly as she watched Kuro talking with Tsurugi. “It’s been hard to go out often now that I’m carrying this giant kitty. But this will be the perfect opportunity to have dinner with everyone. There’s a restaurant nearby we can go to.”

They continued to talk until the door opened behind them. Kuro walked into the apartment with a rocking chair. “I thought I should bring this up for you first, Mahiru. You shouldn’t be on your feet so much. Where do you want me to put it?”

“The nursery would be the best place.” Mahiru told him. She followed him into the room they intended to give their baby. He set the chair next to the window and she sat down. With the sunlight on her, she had a glow on her face and he thought she was beautiful. He stroked her hair tenderly and she placed her hand over his. She leaned back in the rocking chair and looked around the room.

“We should put the changing table there. I think we should keep her crib in our room for the first couple months.” She went on to describe the nursery she pictured. He could imagine it as well and it filled his heart with joy. She had blessed his life with so many things since they met. He wanted to give her everything she wanted in return. He started to leave to get the rest of the furniture.

Mahiru didn’t let go of his hand though. When he looked back at her, Kuro saw that there was something she wanted to tell him. She bit her lip before she asked: “Kuro, do you still think I’m strong?”

Her question confused him but he was quick to comfort her. Kuro cupped her cheeks and lifted her face so their eyes met. His red eyes were filled with love as he said, “I’ve seen you save so many people. You’re the strongest person I know, Mahiru.”

“You haven’t been treating me like that.” Mahiru lowered their joined hands onto her stomach. She ran her thumb over his palm and felt how strong his hands were. She leaned on his strength and she wanted him to do the same with her. They were a team after all. “I know it’s because I’m pregnant but I don’t want you to treat me like I’m weak again.”

“Again? I never thought you were weak before.” He shook his head. “I protected you because you’re important to me. Our daughter is too. I don’t want anything to happen to you. When I see you have morning sickness or your back hurts… I feel so useless since the only thing I can do for you is rub your back. This is our baby but it seems like you’re the one doing all the work.”

“There were difficult times but you helped me through it, Kuro. Even before all the pregnancy symptoms, you’re supported me. Simple things like rubbing my back when I had morning sickness helps more than you think. On the other hand, not letting me do anything is going overboard. Remember when Misono’s family would do that to her? It didn’t help. So, let’s keep things simple.”

“Simple is best.” He agreed and the smile that appeared on her face erased any worry he had. Kuro kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach. In turn, she raised his hand to her lips to kiss his knuckles.

“I can’t wait to decorate this apartment and make it our home together.” Mahiru said, “You’re going to be a wonderful father.”


	4. Baby Kicks

Mahiru tossed and turned in a vain attempt to find a comfortable position in her bed. It was difficult when the baby in her stomach refused to let her sleep. Her daughter had been kicking her the past ten minutes and it didn’t seem like she would stop soon. Usually, feeling her baby kick would fill her with awe and love but now it was keeping her up at night.

With a huff, Mahiru turned onto her back and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was a little past midnight. She gently ran her hand over her large stomach and mumbled to her daughter, “I heard babies keep their parents up all night. I didn’t anticipate you’ll do that even before you’re born. Sweetie, I love your energy but it’s time to sleep. Please?”

She didn’t know if her baby heard her but there was another strong kick. Mahiru groaned slightly and that woke Kuro next to her. He noticed the small discomfort on her face and he sat up. Tenderly, he rubbed her stomach and he felt their daughter kick. “She’s staying up tonight too? You should’ve woken me up sooner if you were having trouble.”

“You have work tomorrow and I didn’t want to bother you.” She told him. His large hand stroking her stomach soothed Mahiru. “This is normal, Kuro. Just give her a few more minutes and then she’ll settle down. The books I read said her kicking like this is a good sign that she’s healthy and active. We only need to see a doctor if she suddenly changes her behaviour.”

“The books also said you should lay on your side when you’re pregnant. That might help,” He suggested and she nodded. Mahiru rolled onto her side and Kuro spooned her. With his arms wrapped around her, she nestled into his warmth. She was already his entire world and he couldn’t ask for anything more than her smile. Each day, she was able to give him a new reason to be happy. Their baby growing in her stomach was another gift she gave him.

“Mahiru, I was thinking, our daughter will probably be a lot like you. She clearly has too much energy and has a habit of interrupting people’s catnaps.” He chuckled when he felt a kick as if their daughter was chastising him for his comment. “I think the world would be better with more people like you. Someone sweet and kind and openminded.”

“I think it would be wonderful if she takes after you a little. She’ll be strong, loyal and someone people can rely on.” She closed her eyes and pictured Kuro holding their daughter. Mahiru placed her hand over his and threaded their fingers together. “Thinking simply, she’ll be her own person. I’m sure we’ll be able to raise her to be a great person.”

“You’re right. We do have a lot of experience between my siblings and the other Eves.” They both laughed at his little joke. He continued to stroked her stomach. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as his familiar touch lulled her.  

Even as she started to drift off to sleep, she mumbled to him. “I love you, Kuro. Can you sing us a song? It’ll help both of us fall asleep.”

It was a simple request but he didn’t know which lullaby to sing. He hummed a random tune at first. Mahiru loved the smooth timber of his voice and hummed along with him. Her sweet voice, like so many times before, made everything clear to him. “ _Ring a bell as if it’s the symbol of trust. The sound of a bell rings out and we evolve. Our fate connected by a ring._ ”

“ _You’re my ray of light_.” She sang the rest of the song before she fell asleep in his arms. Kuro kissed her hair and drifted off to sleep holding his family.


	5. His New Light

“Oh, God, Mahiru! I’m so sorry I did this to you.” Kuro apologized to her fervently. “It wasn’t too painful, right? You were squeezing my hand a lot.”

“Kuro, please stop apologizing. I just gave birth without any complication. You don’t need to fret.” A tiny baby girl was resting on her chest. He hugged Mahiru and his daughter loosely because he was afraid to squeeze them too much. He kept one arm around her as he wiped her damp forehead with his sleeve. She was exhausted but she managed to return his hug weakly with one arm.

“Pardon me, we need to see her.” Their nurse stood next to them. She smiled kindly as she gently lifted the baby out of Mahiru’s arms.

“Wait, where are you taking my baby?” Kuro shot to his feet when he saw the nurse carry their baby away. They didn’t leave the room but he still worried and he was about to race after them. He only stopped when Mahiru placed her hand on his arm. She was too tired to hold him back so she was glad Kuro paused long enough for her to speak.

“It’s okay, Kuro. They’re just going to clean her and check her weight. Then they’ll bring her back.” Mahiru reassured him and lifted her hand to show him the mechanical bracelet around her wrist. “The nurses also gave me this bracelet. They put a matching one on our baby. The bracelets will beep if someone takes her too far away. Don’t worry.”

The nurses had explained the procedures to them the previous day but Kuro completely forgot everything the moment he saw his daughter being taken away. He sighed and sat next to Mahiru. He knew that she must be more tired than him and squeezed her hand. Kuro laughed at himself, “I got ahead of myself.”

“It’s your instinct as her father to protect her.” Mahiru pulled him closer and leaned her forehead against his. “You’re going to be a wonderful father. I have to admit, I felt the same way you did when I saw them take her away. If my legs were strong enough, I would’ve followed them and make sure they were taking care of her properly. But Misono said that this is the best hospital in Japan and I trust her judgement.”

“Pardon me, Mr. Shirota.” The nurse approached them with a smile. “We’re going to take you to your postpartum room now. There, you can recover better and bond with your daughter.”

* * *

Their friends were gathered in the room and they surrounded the bed to see the newborn. Mahiru was exhausted but she was so excited to see her friends that she barely felt tired. Her face with flushed with pride whenever her friends complimented her daughter. She had always wanted a family and she couldn’t be happier.

“It’s still weird to think that you’re all grown up and have your own daughter, Mahiru.” Her uncle patted her head. He asked, “Can I hold her?”

“I think the father should be the first one to hold her. Kuro, can you give me your phone? I want to take a video!” Kuro opened the app and placed his phone next to her before he took their baby into his arms. She couldn’t wait to see the expression Kuro would make. Through the camera lens, she saw a thousand different emotions appear on Kuro’s face.

She stared up at him curiously while Kuro looked a little scared as he held the tiny bundle in his arms. She was so small that he was afraid that he would hurt her without meaning to. He slowly became more comfortable with her and his face relaxed into wonder and awe.  

“Hello, I’m your Papa. You’re so small. Don’t worry, Papa will protect you and make sure no one hurts you.” He tickled her rosy cheek and cleaned her drool from her chin. Kuro didn’t know if she understood him but she smiled up at him. His heart never felt so full. He sat on the edge of the bed so Mahiru could take a picture of her. He made sure to support her head as he held her.

“You’re really good at holding her, considering this is your first time.” Lily noted.  

“For the past month, Kuro had been practising how to hold a baby with pillows.” Mahiru told them and laughed lightly. “It was adorable.”

“Mahiru!” Kuro blushed with embarrassment. “I wanted to make sure that I don’t hurt her.”

“She’s precious! Not as cute as my Lucy but it’s difficult to compete with an angel.” Hyde said. Kuro loved his niece but he thought he had the cuter baby. He passed Mahiru their baby. The moment he saw them together, he knew they were his whole world. She wiggled her fingers above Machi and she giggled in reaction. Struggling against the blanket, she reached up to grab Mahiru’s finger. 

“Well, I guess it’s time for the important question!” Hyde clapped.

“Her name?” Mahiru guessed that was what he wanted to know. She leaned against Kuro’s arm and smiled down at their baby. “We decided to name her Machi. My name has the ‘Ma’ character for true and Kuro insisted our baby should too. True happiness. Look at her smile! It’s a fitting name for her. Do you like your name, Machi?”

“Yeah she’s cute and that’s a nice name but that’s not the important question! Who’s going to be the godparents?” Hyde fully expected to be the one chosen. Out of all their siblings, Kuro was closest to him and he had his own daughter.

“Don’t ask such obvious questions. Tetsu and I are the clear choice.” Misono pushed Hyde aside and held out her hands towards Machi. “Can I hold my godchild?”

“Why are you guys arguing over who’s going to be her godparents? We’re not going to die anytime soon. Your aunts and uncles are so silly, aren’t they, Machi?” Kuro touched her palm and her hand closed around his finger. Her hand was so tiny that it could barely wrap around his finger. “I’ll make sure nothing break apart our family.”

“But we did decide that Lily will be her godparent.” Mahiru told them, much to Hyde and Misono’s disappointment. She knew that she could rely on her friends and extended family if anything happened to her and Kuro. She smiled down at her daughter. “You have one big family that loves you. They’re a little strange but you’ll like them.”


	6. Snack Time

“Machi, you need to eat your carrots. Mama made them just for you and they’re delicious. Carrots are good for you. C'mon, open up and let the airplane in.” Mahiru tried to coax her infant daughter to open her mouth. She groaned when Machi kept her mouth firmly shut and shook her head. She loved her daughter but she had her stubborn moments. “Please, just one bite for Momma?”

Machi’s response was a string of baby sounds. They weren’t coherent words but her refusal was clear when she hit the spoon out of Mahiru’s hand. She sighed heavily and went to clean the spill. The moment she turned away, Machi pushed the bowl of baby food off her highchair. Even though her frustration was growing, Mahiru reminded herself that Machi was only a baby.

“I finally found it!” Kuro came into the room with a stuffed animal in his arms. It was difficult to feed Machi without the plush cat. He saw Mahiru wiping mush off the ground and he could guess what happened while he was gone. He placed the toy on the table and knelt beside Mahiru. Gently, Kuro wiped the baby food stuck on her cheek. “You look like a mess.”

“I know. I was hoping that I could get her to eat a few bites. It looks like feeding her is still a two person job. Sometimes, being a hero is easier than being a parent.” Mahiru stood and put away the bowl in the sink. She returned to Machi with a new bowl of baby food and sat down next to her. “Okay, Machi, let’s try this again. Papa brought Neko-san for you to play with while you eat.”

Machi beamed and waved her hands towards Kuro. In response, he dangled the stuff animal in front of her and made it dance. She laughed and clapped her hands. Mahiru skillfully slipped the spoonful of puree carrots between her lips. She ate the baby food even though most of it ended on her chin and bib. They repeated the process for a few more spoons until she was full.

“Good girl. Here you go,” Kuro handed her the toy. She eagerly took the cat from him and hugged it tightly. The sweet sight made Mahiru smile and she wiped the little girl’s mouth. While her parents were exhausted, Machi was still bursting with energy. She bounced excitedly in her highchair and played with the plushie. She cooed loudly to get her parents’ attention.

“Yes, yes, Neko-san is a very playful cat.” Mahiru unbuckled her daughter from the highchair and lifted her into her arms. She wanted to clean the mess in the kitchen immediately but she wanted to play with Machi more. No matter how tired she was, she would always spend time with her daughter.

She carried her to the living room and placed her on the carpet. Her toys littered the ground and Machi immediately reached for one to play with. It was just out of reach but she waved her hand towards it as if she had the magically ability to move it with her mind. Kuro sat next to them and pushed the rubber ball closer to her. Machi couldn’t crawl yet but he could imagine the trouble she would get into once she started. If she was anything like her mother, he would have his hands full.

He watched Machi entertain herself with the simple ball. She tossed it to her mother who lightly rolled it back towards her. Machi kept one arm around her favourite plushie the entire time. Kuro gently ruffled her hair and Machi burst into laughter. She let go of the ball and decided to play with her father instead. She didn’t say a word but Kuro knew what she wanted. He lifted her into the air a few times.

“Remember when her favourite thing in the world was afternoon naps? Then again, she loved to keep us up at night too.” Kuro said with a yawned and placed her on his knee. The first month after she was born, she wouldn’t let them sleep for more than a few hours a night. She was almost six months old now and still full of energy.

At least she wasn’t waking them up at midnight anymore. Most importantly, Machi was a happy and healthy girl. All those sleepless nights were worth it when he saw Machi’s smile. Mahiru leaned against his arm and tickled their daughter’s cheek. “I think she’ll tire herself out in an hour or so and we can have a tiny nap then.”

“After all these years, you’ve finally learned the wonder of catnaps.” Kuro grinned.


	7. Lost Cat

“Have a nice day, Mrs. Shirota!” Mahiru waved to the receptionist and gave her a polite response as she left the building. She pictured Kuro and Machi waiting for her at home and the image gave her steps a joyful bounce. She diligently worked on her cases so she could go home early and see her family. They were the center of her world and the reason she worked so hard.

Her phone rang and she saw that it was Kuro calling her. He would often text her about things Machi did throughout the day and send her cute pictures of their daughter. Mahiru assumed his call would be something similar. The firsts words out of his mouth sent her into a panic though. “Now, Mahiru, I don’t want you to freak out but I think I lost our baby.”

“What do you mean you  _think_  you lost Machi? She only learned how to crawl a week ago and there’s not many places for her to hide in the apartment! I’m coming home right now. You should check under the bed for her or behind the curtains.” Mahiru went into an alley and summoned her broom so she could return home quickly. She was already in the air when Kuro continued to make her panic.

“We’re at the park near your work so help me find her there.” He told her. She was a little surprised that he went outside without her prompting him to. Kuro was an introvert that preferred the indoors and that hadn’t changed after becoming a father. She didn’t have time to question why he was at the park because she was busy worrying about Machi. Their curious daughter could easily wander into danger in the outside world and hurt herself.

Mahiru reached the park and landed hastily on the ground. She saw Kuro kneeling in front of a bush and he was searching through it. She called out to him as she ran to him. He stood to face her and she saw how worried he was as well so she couldn’t lecture him. The thing they should focus on was finding Machi. “When did she disappear? Do you think she got far? What if someone took her?”

“I called you as soon as she disappeared. Machi saw this cat and crawled after it into the bushes. I followed her in case the cat tried to scratch her. Then I realized she just disappeared and called you. But I was right behind her so I don’t know how she could just vanish like that.” Kuro was berating himself as a father. He thought he was improving but he lost their daughter.

“I’m sorry, Mahiru, this is all my fault. I was going to pick you up from work with Machi so we could walk home as a family. When we passed the park, Machi wanted to play and I thought we could stop for a little while. If I just went straight to your work, this would’ve never happened.” Kuro’s eyes fell to the ground and he bit his lip. “We need to find her before anything happens to her. She doesn’t even know how to walk yet.”

“We’ll find her together, Kuro. She couldn’t have gone far so let’s try splitting up and calling her name. She might hear us and come back.” Mahiru was worried but she forced herself to be calmed for Kuro’s sake. He knew that she was putting on a brave face. He couldn’t believe that he was blessed with someone so strong. Kuro took a deep breath and nodded decisively.

He searched through the bushes and called Machi’s name. She was still too young to talk but she was able to make simple syllables and respond to her name. His sharp hearing should allow him to hear her easily. Kuro could still sense that she was nearby so he knew that someone hadn’t taken her. Where was she hiding then? “Machi, hide and seek is over so come out.”

“It’s time to go home, Machi.” Mahiru kept her voice calm. She knew that Machi would never come out if she thought her parents were mad at her for chasing a cat into the bushes.

“Don’t you want to walk Mama home, Machi? You need to come out so we can do that together.” He said and he finally got a response. A string of giggles came from above them and they looked up to see Machi sitting in the tree above them. He didn’t know how an eight month old baby could climb up a tree in such little time. “I would make a joke about Machi being half cat but I think that’s actually the case here.”

“This is no time for jokes, Kuro. We need to get her down before she hurts herself. Machi, don’t move. Mama and Papa will get you down right away.” Mahiru said to her. She was relieved that her daughter was unharmed but it didn’t last long when she saw Machi perched on the branch. Then Machi waved towards her parents and leaned forward. She almost had a heart attack the moment Machi fell out of the tree.

It had been a long time since Kuro ran so fast. He raced to stand beneath her and he caught her in his arms. His heart was still racing even after he had her safe in his arms. Kuro did his best to comfort Machi as she burst into tears. The fall had shocked and frightened her. He hugged her tightly and then kissed her head lightly. “You’re safe, Machi.”

“It’s okay, Papa caught you in time.” Mahiru said softly and stood next to them. She gently stroked Machi’s hair until her tears subsided. “No more climbing trees or chasing after kitties for you. You just learned how to crawl and you’re already giving Mama and Papa a rough time. We’re so glad you’re safe. That’s enough excitement for today though. Let’s go home.”

Machi nodded and began to babble happily. Her parents didn’t understand what she was trying to say but her grin made them smile as well. Carrying Machi in one arm, Kuro took Mahiru’s hand with his free hand and they walked back to their apartment. Even though he was relieved that he was able to catch Machi in time, he felt guilty that the situation happened in the first place.

Mahiru could see that in his expression and squeezed his hand. “You’re a wonderful father, Kuro. I love you so much and Machi adores you. You’re her hero and mine. Today doesn’t change that so don’t doubt yourself. I’m sure you were keeping a good eye on her and we found her quickly. The way she got into the tree without you seeing her. Do you think…”

“Being a father becomes ten times harder if she did inherit some sort of power from us.” Kuro groaned. No matter if that was the case or not, he would love his daughter and do his best to support his family.

“Ba!” Machi cheered and patted his cheek to get his attention.

“I think you mean Papa.” Mahiru chuckled.

“Paw!” She tried to mimic her mother and clapped her hands.

“You were almost her first word, Kuro. That shows you how much she loves you.”


	8. Oranges

Oranges were Machi’s favourite snack. Mahiru was certain that she cut no less than five oranges that afternoon. She was always careful when she gave Machi the fruit because she didn’t want the acids to give her a rash. Gently, Mahiru wiped her mouth clean. It was a little difficult when her daughter giggled and leaned away from her. “Am I tickling you, Machi?”

“Ting,” she nodded and began to babble happily. Machi was only a year old so most of her words were hard to decode. Her innocent smile spoke for her though. They were trying to introduce her to new foods and Mahiru hoped she would love her vegetables as much as the oranges. Mahiru stood and threw away the orange peels. She turned back to Machi when she said, “Yum! More yum.”

“You want more oranges? I’m sorry, Machi but that was the last one. Anyways, you’ll get a tummy ache if you eat too much.” Mahiru lightly poked her stomach and then gave her a teddy bear as a reward for eating obediently. She remembered how difficult it was to feed Machi in the beginning and smiled. Machi would always make a mess but Mahiru looked back on those memories fondly.

“No yum?” Her daughter was too young to understand that Mahiru was only thinking of what was best for her. Disappointment clouded Machi’s face and her bottom lip began to tremble. Mahiru knew that she had to be firm but it was difficult to see her sad. She thought of a compromise and lifted Machi out of the baby chair. She tickled her cheek to make her laugh.

“Mama will buy you more oranges. You can eat them for your snack later. How about you play with Papa while I go to the market?” Mahiru held her against her shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. She knocked on the bathroom door and spoke to Kuro on the other side. “Kuro, are you almost finish with your shower? I’m going to run to the market to buy something quickly.”

“Do you want me to go with you and carry the bags?” She heard the shower turn off. A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom while rubbing the towel against his wet hair. Mahiru shook her head and handed him Machi.

“I only need to pick up a few things so I shouldn’t be gone for more than twenty minutes. I just finished feeding her so it’s playtime. Machi, Mama is going to the market but I’ll come home safe.” Every time she had to leave, Mahiru would make that promise to Machi. She lightly ruffled her hair and the gesture made Machi giggle. Then Mahiru gave Kuro a quick butterfly kiss and said, “I love you.”

“Bye, Mahiru.” Kuro took Machi’s tiny hand and waved to Mahiru. She laughed and waved back to them before she left.

Machi frowned when the door closed and looked up at Kuro. He knew that she wanted to play with her mother. He jingled his bell in front of her to distract her. She burst into giggles and tried to catch the bell. Her tiny fingers grabbed his hair instead and she pulled on it lightly. He winced slightly but he made sure not to let go of Machi or drop her.

“Wat.” Machi let go of his wet hair and wiped her hand on his shirt. He grinned and shook his head so the water sprayed her slightly. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and her expression made him chuckle. Kuro placed his bell in her hand as an apology. “Jing! Jing! Neko jing too?”

“You want to show Neko-san my bell?” She nodded and shook the bell. Kuro carried her back to the kitchen where he assumed her favourite stuffed animal was. All the while, Machi continued to play with his bell. The light sound never failed to make her eyes widen with wonder. He spotted the toy cat sitting in her baby chair and picked it up. “What does the cat say?”

“Tro-ba-sum!” Machi struggled to pronounce ‘troublesome’. He burst out into laughter and she laughed along with him. When Kuro passed the kitchen table, Machi noticed the fruit basket on the table. She pointed to the fruit and said, “Wan yum!”

“Yum? Didn’t Mama already feed you?” Kuro asked. She wiggled in his arms and reached towards the fruit basket. He pulled the basket to the edge of the table so she could shift through the fruits. She beamed when she found her prize. He was a little surprised by the fruit she chose. “A lemon? Can you eat a lemon yet? Mama said she wanted to wait until you’re fifteen months before you try sour things.”

“Yum!” She insistently waved the lemon in front of him. Kuro quickly stopped her before she could bite the raw lemon. He took it from her and placed it on the counter.

“Well, if Mama already let you try lemons and you find them yum, it should be okay. I’ll cut you a slice and you can suck on it. We don’t want you to eat too much and throw up.” Kuro placed her in her baby chair and secured the seat belt around her. He kept her in the corner of his eyes as he cut the lemon. He carefully removed the seeds before he handed a slice to her.

“Yum. Neko-san yum too.” She let her stuffed cat try the lemon first. Then Machi bit into the lemon slice. She was expecting the sweet taste of her favourite oranges but she was met with something completely different. Machi’s face bunched up and then she threw the lemon away. He jumped when she began to cry. “No yum!”


	9. Halloween-Fluff

“Hold still, Machi.” Mahiru told her softly as she adjusted the straw hat on her daughter’s head. It was Halloween. While Machi was too young to go trick-or-treating, Mahiru wanted dress up and take a family picture. She also planned to watch child friendly Halloween movies after they take the picture. It was important to stimulate Machi and give her happy memories.

The family was dressed up as characters from The Wizard of Oz. Mahiru was dressed as Dorothy while Kuro was the lion. She made an adorable scarecrow costume that would fit her toddler daughter. Machi also had a toy robot who would be the tin man in their family picture. They were waiting for Kuro to put on his costume.

Once again, Machi fiddled with her straw hat and it fell off her head. She picked up the hat and pressed her face into the hole. Mahiru laughed softly as she watched her daughter babble into the hat. She had to wonder if Machi saw a unique world in the hat as if she was staring into a magical portal. She loved how curious her daughter was.

“You’re dressed as a scarecrow but I think you’re very bright, Machi.” She gave her a motherly kiss along with the compliment. A laugh bubbled from Machi who dropped the hat to play with her mother. She was only too happy to play along with her. She wound the toy robot and set it go. It walked slowly across the floor and Machi crawled after it.

The toy stopped when Kuro accidentally stepped into its path. He looked down when he felt something else bump into his leg. Machi was sitting in front of her and rubbing her head. He could easily guess what happened and he knelt down. He doubted she was hurt but he carefully ran his thumb over her forehead to ease the pain. “Pain, pain fly away. Is that better, Machi?”

“Roar?” She tilted her head slightly and stared at him as if he was a stranger. After a moment, Machi turned around and crawled right back to her mother. Mahiru picked her up and she realized that she was more curious about Kuro’s costume rather than scared. She stroked Machi’s hair as she carried her to him again. With her free hand, she reached up and lightly pushed his lion hood off his head.

“This is Papa, Machi. He’s only wearing a costume to look like a lion.” She explained to her.

“Papa roar!” Machi beamed once she saw him without the brown hood and recognized him. She stretched out her arms and patted the whiskers he drew onto his cheeks. He playfully made animal noises and she mimicked him. “Machi roar?”

“You want to be a lion like Papa? It’s a little late to change your costume but we can make you a lion scarecrow lion. Just wait right there!” Mahiru handed Machi to him before she went to her purse. She took out her eyeliner and drew whiskers on her cheeks. Then, she held a mirror in front of Machi. She patted her own cheeks with a large smile.

“You look like an adorable kitty.” Mahiru kissed her cheek. “I’ll get the camera ready for the photo. Then we can watch the movie.”


	10. First Steps

“Let’s go to Papa. Put one foot in front of the other. You can do it, Machi!” Mahiru stood behind her daughter and held onto her tiny hands as she helped her walk across the carpet. The toddler was almost eleven months old and she was helping her learn to walk. Machi was unsteady on her feet and she would sometimes step on her own toes. Every time she stumbled, Mahiru was there to catch and comfort her.

A short distance away, Kuro was waiting for them patiently. He had a teddy bear on his lap and he moved its leg to encourage her. She flailed her feet as she tried to imitate the bear and inadvertently lost her balance. Gracefully, Mahiru helped Machi regain her footing again. “You’re doing great, Machi. Just five more steps and then you reach Papa. He has a special reward for you.”

She squealed excitedly and stepped forward again. The short journey took a while with Machi’s short legs but she beamed a smile up at him the moment she stopped in front of him. His heart couldn’t feel fuller whenever he saw her happy. She crawled towards him and patted his knee. “Wan play!”

“That’s a simple prize. You know Papa and Mama will play with you whenever you want. You can ask for something else if you want.” He told her but she only repeated her request. Kuro nodded and then opened her toy box to find one she enjoyed a lot. Since she was a baby, she would have a new favourite toy every week. Luckily, their relatives gave her a lot of toys.  

Machi found a toy by herself though. She grabbed the tail of his jacket and waved them in the air, fascinated by how they moved. She shook them and tangled the black tails in a ball. Her eyes widened when they seemed to move and unravel by themselves. Whenever she found something new to play with, she would shake it and repeat, “Jingle! Jingle!”

“My coat isn’t a giant bell, Machi. It’s not going to jingle if you shake it.” He chuckled and tousled her hair. She was eager to discover new things about the world around her. Kuro slipped the cloth from her hands before she could rip it. His daughter was surprisingly strong and stubborn. She pouted so he took off his bell and dangled in front of her. “This jingle.”

Machi held onto his sleeve and pulled herself onto her feet. She leaned on him for balance as she tried to grab the bell. Her fingers brushed it and the bell swayed out of her reach. Mahiru giggled and held the bell in place so she could grab it easier. “Imagine the mess she’ll make around Christmas. She’ll love the Christmas tree and try to pull off all the ornaments to play with them.”

“Maybe we should buy new ornaments that won’t break easily. She might try to climb the tree too.” Kuro patted her head and smiled down at her. She was distracted by the bell in her hands. Her fingers were so tiny that she needed to hold the bell with both of her hands as she shook it. “Machi learned how to climb before she learned how to walk.”

He moved Machi so she stood on her feet. Mahiru could see that her daughter was still unsure on her feet. She couldn’t maintain her balance for long and Mahiru quickly caught her hand to stop her from falling. Machi continued to hold her hands as she wobbled to her. She hugged her mother and nestled into her warmth. “Ma!”

“You did very well today.” With the praise, Mahiru returned the warm embrace. Machi soon became distracted by a toy on the ground. She grabbed two building blocks and clapped them together. She didn’t pay attention to her parents’ conversation. “I wonder if there’s anything else we can do to help her be more comfortable with walking. The books said we should let her explore by holding onto the furniture.”

“Machi is a bright kid and you’re a great mother so I’m sure she’ll learn how to walk soon. I’m a little worried about her being able to run around the house though. I doubt I can keep up with her, especially since she inherited your energy.” Kuro said. “Aren’t you the one who always say we should keep things simple? Don’t worry too much. We can always talk to the pediatrician too.”

“You’re right.” She nodded with a grin. Mahiru picked up the bell Machi dropped and placed it around Kuro’s neck.

“That’s enough training for today.” Kuro lifted Machi and placed her in front of the couch. She was able to easily hold onto the cushions. She spotted a plate of cookies on the table but it was out of reach. Enthusiastically, she waved towards the sweets and began to call out for her parents. He broke off a bite sized piece of a cookie and placed it on the couch in front of her. She happily ate it.

“Wan more!” Machi said and Kuro put a row of treats on the edge of the couch. She waddled down the path he made, eating the cookies as she went. “Yum!”

“It looks like you’re teaching her how to walk with cookies. She’s not a cat, Kuro.” Mahiru shook her head but she had to admit that it was a little funny. She took the plate of cookies from him and lightly lectured him. “You’re going to leave crumbs on the couch, Kuro. Don’t teach her to play with her food.”

“Yum?” Machi interrupted them when she came to the end of the couch and the cookies were gone. She looked around and spotted them in her mother’s hands. She let go of the couch and took her first steps. Her parents were surprised as she toddled towards them. She started to tumble after a few steps and Mahiru instinctively dropped the plate to catch her.

Mahiru was able to keep her from hurting herself and sighed in relief. In contrast to her mother, Machi frowned at the cookies. “Yum fell.”

“I’ll bake more.” Mahiru told her and then smiled brightly. “Those were your first steps, Machi! That’s wonderful. Mama and Papa are so proud of you. We wish we were able to get a video of it. Then we can show everyone how much you’ve grown!”

“But cookie.” Machi tilted her head innocently and her parents burst into laughter.


	11. Ask Your Mom

“It’s time for your afternoon nap, Machi.” Kuro told his daughter and he started to clean the living room. She picked up a few blocks and helped him put away the toys. She tended to follow him like a little duckling since she only recently learned how to walk. He thought she was adorable.

Machi was barely taller than the toybox and she had to throw the blocks to put them away. She tossed them straight up in the air and they started to fall towards her. Kuro swiftly caught them and then put them away. He smiled down at her and said, “Thank you for helping Papa clean. You can pick out which book you want me to read before bed.”

“Bedtime story!” She went to the bookshelf and shifted through the picture books. Machi came across a new book that wasn’t like the others and pulled it out. There wasn’t anything on the cover but her mother was in the book. She was curious so she took it to Kuro who was spreading out a blanket. “I want to hear the bedtime story with Mama!”

“The one with Mama?” Kuro raised a brow at her words until he saw the book in her hands. He sat down and took the book from her. Machi crawled onto his lap and eagerly waited for him to start reading. He flipped the book open and said, “This isn’t a picture book but my old sketchbook. I haven’t drawn in this thing in a long time though.”

“Papa made a bedtime story with Mama?” She patted the book. “I wanna hear the story!”

“I didn’t write anything in here so they’re just a bunch of sketches. If you want, I can tell you the stories behind the pictures though. I liked to draw important memories in here. There’s Mama in her wedding dress and the time we went to a Christmas party.” Kuro flipped through the pages and he couldn’t help but smile as the memories came back to him.

Machi stopped him when they came to a certain picture. It was of Mahiru holding an infant in her arms and he recognized it immediately. “This was the first day we brought you home. We were so excited to take you home and show you the toys we had for you. You must’ve been excited to see everything too because you would wake up every few hours.”

“That’s me?” She tilted her head slightly at the sketch. Machi look up at him and asked: “Papa, where do babies come from?”

“What?” Kuro fumbled with his answer because he didn’t know what to tell her. She innocently waited for an answer he couldn’t give her. He didn’t want to lie to her yet explaining biology to a toddler would be too complicated. There was only one simple solution.

He called Mahiru in a panic. He looked at the time and he was relieved that it was time for her lunch break so she would answer quickly. When she answered his phone call, the first thing she heard was his frantic voice. “Mahiru, help! You need to come home right away. Machi asked me where babies come from! What am I supposed to do now? Save me.”


	12. Hiding Spots

Mahiru walked into the living room but she had to pause once she spotted her family. Her tiny daughter was sitting on her husband’s shoulders. It was a sweet and simple sight that brought a smile to her lips. Kuro was a wonderful man and she only fell deeper in love with him each day. He brought so much warmth and laughter into her life since the day they met.

She leaned against the door frame and listened to Machi giggle. Then, she knocked lightly on the wall to catch their attention. “Can Mama join your little game.”

“We’re playing hide-and-seek. You can help me find Machi. I’ve been looking for her for twenty minutes now and she won’t even give me a hint. Can’t deal.” Kuro said and he walked to her. Their daughter had a proud grin and waved to her from her place on his shoulders. She had to note that he was careful to keep Machi from falling as he walked forward.  

Mahiru laughed softly when she pieced together what happened. When looking for a place to hide, Machi thought the best place was on her father’s shoulders. Thinking simply, he could never find her there. It was impossible for him not to notice the weight on his shoulders but he played along. The entire situation was amusing to him.

“Shhh, don’t tell Papa where I’m hiding.” Machi whispered to Mahiru when they stopped in front of her. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Mahiru nodded and placed a finger on her lips in a secretive manner.

Kuro placed his hands around hers and lowered it so he could kiss her lips softly. He didn’t lean away and he pressed another kiss to her cheek. She felt his lips curve into a smile against her cheek. He whispered, “Welcome home, Mahiru.”

“I love you, Kuro.” She cupped his face, wanting to hold him after a long day at work. Machi tapped her own cheek and Mahiru knew she wanted a kiss as well. Mahiru moved her hands to Kuro’s shoulder and lightly pulled him down. She gave her daughter a quick peck on her nose.

Machi leaned forward a little too much and she began to fall off Kuro. Both of her parents noticed her slip immediately and they rushed to catch her. Mahiru was able to catch her and she instinctively hugged her close once she was safe in her arms. While her heart was pounding, her daughter was giggling.

“Oh, where were you hiding to appear suddenly?” Kuro lightened the mood and patted her head. He circled his arms around the two and kissed Mahiru’s brown hair.


	13. Family Beach Trip

“Look, Machi, it’s the ocean! Isn’t it beautiful?” Mahiru lightly shook her daughter who was still half asleep against her shoulder. The long car ride to the beach made Machi drowsy. She was a year old now and this would be her first trip to the beach. Behind them, Kuro was carrying their bags. They found a place to put down their things. As he set up the umbrella, Mahiru applied sunscreen on their daughter.  

“Cold!” Machi fidgeted away from the sunscreen.

Once she was finished, Mahiru placed her on the sand. The texture of the sand was strange to her and she curiously patted the ground. Kuro adjusted the umbrella so the shadow would fall over her. Machi was surprised by the sudden change in lighting and looked around, wide eyed. She toddled towards the bright sand thinking it was gold glitter.

Kuro chuckled and continued to move the umbrella over her. When it seemed like it was impossible for her to reach the gold sand, Machi sat on the ground and cried: “Mama!”

“Stop teasing her, Kuro.” Mahiru lightly hit his arm and then lifted their daughter into a hug. Tenderly, she patted Machi’s back and said: “There, there. We’re going to have a fun day at the beach and play in the sand later so no more tears. Do you want to go into the ocean first? It’s like a giant bathtub so you’ll love it. It’s even better because we can make splashes in the water. You can’t do that in the bathtub.”

“I’ll get the floatie ready so you two can collect sea shells while I do that.” Kuro offered and patted Machi’s head. She stopped crying and gave him a toothless grin. She was always quick to smile and laugh which he was grateful for that. He wanted to give her everything he didn’t have as a child, especially happiness and support. “Papa will join you and Mama after I get this floatie ready for you.”

Mahiru carried her a short distance away where there were a lot of seashells. She made sure there weren’t any sharp shells in the sand before she placed her daughter on the ground. Many would call her overprotective but she didn’t know what she would do if anything happened to Machi. She smiled as she watched her daughter discover new things in the world.

Machi dug through the sand and pulled out a flat seashell. She showed it off to her mother and Mahiru exaggerated her reaction to the simple shell. “That’s so pretty, Machi! Mama will wash this for you and make it super shiny for you. Then, we can take it home and display it on our cabinet and everyone can see your treasure. Would you like that?”

“Shiny shell!” She nodded and Mahiru washed the sand off the shell in the ocean. Machi followed her mother and felt the waves pool around her ankles. She squealed and stomped on the water to make small splashed. As the water receded into the ocean, Machi’s felt it pull on her lightly. She hugged her mother’s leg so she wouldn’t be dragged into the ocean.

She quickly forgot the uneasy feeling of the ocean when her mother picked her up. Mahiru cradled her in one arm and held out the shell to her. It was smooth and shined brightly now that Mahiru washed away the sand. Machi turned it in her hand and her eyes sparkled. Then she waved towards the sand and said, “Treasure hunt. Find more pretty shells and show Papa?”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Machi. Mama brought a pail we can hold a lot of shells in. Let’s also make a sandcastle and decorate it with the shells we find.” They happily talked about the different colours they would collect. From the corner of her eyes, Mahiru saw that Kuro was almost finished. “We’re going to swim soon so let’s change. Your dress is wet anyways.”

Mahiru waved to Kuro and gestured to the changing room so he would know where she went. She knew that Kuro would panic if he thought they suddenly disappeared. He nodded to her briefly before he sat back on the giant beach blanket. He already changed so he decided to watch their things while he waited for them to return.

They had been busy since Machi was born. She was an active kid and it was difficult to keep up with her was difficult at times. He loved the family he made though. They were more than worth the effort and he didn’t mind the tiring days if he could hold them at night.

He stopped musing when he heard Mahiru call his name. She was struggling to balance a tray of drinks as she walked because Machi was holding onto her leg. Their daughter only learned how to walk recently and she still needed something to help her, especially since the sand was shifting beneath her feet. Kuro pushed himself off the ground and went to her rescue.

“Thank you, Kuro.” She beamed when he took the tray from her. She took a cup and knelt down in front of Machi. “We passed a shop on our way back and I bought us some drinks. I brought you ice tea and the juice is mine. It’s pretty hot and it’s important to drink water. Isn’t that right. Machi? I hope we didn’t make you wait too long though. ”

Mahiru didn’t notice Kuro watching her in wonder. No matter how much time passed, he would find her beautiful. He was a little awestruck to see Mahiru in a swimsuit after so long. He needed to ask her to wear it again later that night. But she didn’t have to wear anything special to make his heart quicken. He thought she was simply stunning.

“Kuro?” She glanced up at him and pointed to the tray. “Aren’t you going to drink yours?”

“Oh,” He sipped his drink to hide his blush. He had to tell her, “You look beautiful, Mahiru.”

“Really?” She wasn’t expecting the compliment and it made her smile. She felt Machi pat her knee and they knew that she wanted a compliment as well. Kuro chuckled and pinched her chubby cheeks. Mahiru gave her a kind smile and told her. “You’re the most adorable little girl in Japan, Machi. Once you finish your juice, we can go swimming.”

“Swimming!” Machi cheered even though she didn’t know what that word meant. She chugged her juice and then showed it to her after she was finished. Mahiru nodded and she carried her into the ocean until the water reached her knee. She didn’t want to take her into the deep water. She knelt down and let Machi enjoy the ocean. Cautiously, she kicked the water and giggled at the ripples she made.

Kuro knelt next to them and held the baby floatie still so Mahiru could place their daughter in the seat. He didn’t let go of the floatie until he was certain that she wouldn’t sink. Then he adjusted the canopy over her so the sun wouldn’t burn her. “Do you like it, Machi?”

She didn’t answer him immediately and tested the strange, new environment she found herself in. Her mother let go of her arms and Machi couldn’t feel anything beneath her feet. She tried to hold onto the floatie but her hands continued to slip on the wet plastic. Mahiru immediately noticed when her face scrunched up in discomfort. “What’s wrong, Machi? Does your tummy hurt?”

“Wan hold!” She began to cry and Kuro immediately lifted her out of the floatie. Machi clung to his shoulder once she was safe in his arms. He patted her back and then splashed water onto her. Again, she quickly forgot her fear and played with the water. He bounced her slightly to help become more comfortable in the water. “Water splash! Rubber ducky?”

“We didn’t bring your bath toys but we can bring them the next time we go to the beach.” Mahiru told her but Machi didn’t seem to be disappointed because she continued to play in the water. She smiled as she watched the two play together. “I guess the ocean makes her feel a little uneasy but she’s not scared with you. But we should buy her arm floaties for her at least. Just to be safe.”


	14. Christmas Tree (Fluff)

“Kuro, can you keep Machi busy? My hands are full here.” Mahiru picked up her sewing basket before their daughter could climb into it. At the same time, Kuro lifted Machi into his arms and took her back to her activity mat. He grabbed one of her learning toys and used it to distract her. He pressed the button shaped like a cow and he mimicked the sound it made.

“Moo!” Machi repeated after him and then she went on to press more buttons on the toy. He hoped the toy would keep her distracted long enough that they could finish decorating the room. It was their first Christmas with Machi and they were excited to make new memories with their daughter. Kuro’s only worry was that Machi would decide the decorations were new toys and try to pull them down. Yet, he also knew that he could never be angry with Machi for being curious.

Mahiru was sewing their names into stockings. She decided to embroider them in the living room so she could watch over Machi at the same time. Their daughter had recently learned how to walk and they would catch her climbing anything that caught her interest. That was almost everything since she was a curious kitty. Her quirks made Mahiru smile and she said: “When I’m finished with these stockings, I’ll distract her so you can get the tree.”

“Who’s going to stop her from climbing the tree for the rest of Winter?” Kuro joked and patted Machi’s head. He wondered if she realized they were talking about her when she grinned up at them. She went back to playing with her toy and she made animal noises. “We should’ve decorated after her bedtime and surprise her when she wakes up.”

“But we might wake her up with all this noise. Also, we don’t get a lot of sleep as it is. Thinking simply, we should do our best to finish decorating today. I want Machi’s input on some of these decorations too.” Hearing her name, Machi cheered happily and crawled towards her mother. Mahiru slid off the couch and held one of the stockings in front of her. “I already finished yours, Machi. What do you think?”

“Red.” She said proudly and her answer made laughter bubble from Mahiru.

“Yes, it’s the colour red. You’re a very smart girl. Can you recognize your name? Machi.” She traced her finger over the stitching. Mahiru placed a second stocking on her lap and Machi imitated her earlier action by patting her tiny hand on the fabric. “This is Papa’s name, Kuro.”

Mahiru smiled softly when she remembered the day she met Kuro and gave him a name. She couldn’t have known that would change her life so much. Years later, they now shared her surname and they had a family. Her two cats filled her life with happiness. She watched Machi pull the stocking over her head to wear it as a hat. It was a little too big for her and it covered her eyes.

“Peek-a-boo.” Mahiru gently pushed the stocking from her eyes and pressed a kiss to Machi’s button nose. Then, she tickled her nose against her cheek to make her laugh. She scooped her into her arms and carried her to a short cabinet. There were a few pictures hanging over it and she took them down. She took the stocking off Machi’s head and hanged it on the nail. “So, what do you think, Machi?”

“Fluffy.” Machi stretched her hands towards the stocking and touched the stitching. “Papa’s name.”

“I don’t know if you’re saying the stocking is fluffy or if you think that’s what his name is. Our lives might be very different if I named him Fluffy. It’s a simple cat name.” She mused with a laugh. “But that’s your name, Machi. Once I finish Mama and Papa’s stockings, I will hang them next to yours. We’ll keep these photos on the bookcase for now.”

“Machi help!” Her brown eyes shined but Mahiru hesitated to give her a needle. Luckily, Kuro saved her from having to say no and disappointing her daughter.

“You can help me decorate the tree, Machi. I already brought in the box of ornaments. You can pick a few while I get the tree.” Kuro took the box from the corner and lightly jiggled it. A few of their ornaments jingled like bells. Combined with how shiny and colourful they were, Machi squealed excitedly. She started to fuss in her arms because she wanted to play with the ornaments. Kuro could easily picture Machi jumping into the box in her excitement.

“Let’s get started, Machi.” Mahiru set her on the ground. She pulled out a few ornaments for Machi to play with while she finished making the stockings. She kept her daughter in the corner of eyes while Kuro went to get their Christmas tree. Machi noticed a string of tinsel hanging over the box and she tugged it free. She rolled on the ground with her new toys and she became entangled in the tinsel.

Kuro soon came back with the tree over his shoulder. They used the same tree for the last fifteen years but they bought a new topper each year. He looked forward to sharing that tradition with Machi. It was only a moderate sized one because Mahiru wanted a simple tree.

The moment he returned, Machi dropped the ornament and walked towards him with a smile. She didn’t realize that the tinsel was still wrapped around her short legs. Luckily, Kuro was able to grab her arm as she started to trip. Still holding onto her, he struggled to lean the tree against the wall. “I know you want to play with the tree but let Papa get the stand ready.”

“Machi help.” She repeated. After she stepped out of the tinsel, she walked back to where she dropped the ornament. It jingled in her hands as she waddled to the tree. Machi was still too young to understand how to hook ornaments onto the tree so she tried to balance the sphere on the branches. But it rolled off and across the room. Kuro chuckled as he watched her chase the ball.

He secured the artificial tree onto the stand before she came back with the decoration. Kuro gently took the ornament from her and dangled it from his finger. He explained, “We use this hook to hang it on the tree branches like this. See? It won’t roll away now. You can choose the next one and put it on the tree.”

Machi nodded and took his hand so she could pull him after her. He walked with her back to the box of decoration. She gripped the edge of the cardboard and her weight made the box start to tilt. Kuro placed his hand on the other side of the box to keep it from falling. She rummaged through the decorations until she pulled out a snowman.

She stood at his feet and showed him the treasure she found. Even before she waved her arms up at him, he knew she wanted him to pick her up. Every time he lifted her, he couldn’t help but think of how she was a little bigger than the last time he held her. Kuro placed her on his shoulders so she could reach the tree better. “So, where do you want to put your snowman.”

She pointed to a spot near the top and he nodded. As Machi hanged the ornament, Mahiru joined them. She carried the box with her so Machi wouldn’t have to walk back and forth. Together, they were able to finish decorating the tree quickly. Machi would place the decorations in random clusters and Mahiru filled the empty spots so the tree would stay symmetrical. After the box was emptied, Kuro wrapped the lights around the tree. There was only one more thing the tree needed.

“Machi, since you’re the tallest right now, you can put the topper on the tree. Slip it over the very tip of the tree.” Mahiru instructed as she handed the decoration to Machi.

“It’s Auntie!” She beamed when she saw that the doll had angel wings. Machi excitedly waved the doll to her parents as if she had discovered something new.

“Auntie Licht is an angel.” Mahiru agreed. She helped her put the topper on the tree by guiding her hands. Then, she reached up and cupped Machi’s cheek. “We actually bought it because it reminded us of you. You’re our little angel.”

“But Machi is your kitty.” She corrected them and her parents laughed softly.

“Then we should buy a tree topper that’s a cat next time.”


	15. Lion Mother

“Are we going to visit Mama at work?” Machi asked Kuro hopefully as he helped her put on her shoes. He gently shook his head and he could see her disappointment on her face. He knew that Mahiru would love to be home with their toddler daughter but she had to work and provide for their family. “Today, we’re going on a treasure hunt and then we can stop by to say hello to Mama.”

“Treasure hunt!” She cheered and hopped onto her feet. She wore her emotions on her sleeve like her mother did. Kuro chuckled and tousled her hair playfully. Then, he stood and reached towards the stroller but his daughter decided otherwise. Machi slipped under his arm and ran to the door. “Machi big girl now! No stroller. I wanna walk next to Papa.”

“Don’t you want to ride in the stroller? Walking is tiring for your tiny legs.” Kuro tried to persuade her to sit in the stroller. While Machi could walk now, she was still a young toddler. She was curious about the new world around her whenever they left their apartment and she tended to run off to explore. He also had to bend down to hold her hand because she was so short.

Kuro thought of a compromise and knelt next to her. “If not your stroller, how about you ride a lion?”

“Lion ride!” Machi agreed quickly and jumped towards him. He caught her skillfully and stood. Kuro lifted her until he could place her on his shoulders. He held onto her hands firmly so she would slip. She giggled the entire time and he smiled fondly up at his daughter. He never imagined himself as a family man but he couldn’t be more grateful for his daughter.

“Hang on tight, Machi.” He told her. Kuro made sure to hold onto one of her hands even as he opened the door. He had to lean down as they left their home so she wouldn’t hit her head on the door frame. He thought of how Tetsu would often carry Hugh on his shoulders and reminded himself to call his brother.

“Treasure hunt! Treasure hunt!” Machi cheered and swung her legs excitedly. The joy in her voice warmed his heart and he couldn’t bring himself to stop her even as people stared at them as they walked down the hall. They walked into the elevator and he knelt down so Machi could press the button for the bottom floor. As they waited for the elevator to reach the ground, she asked. “Treasure hunt?”

Even though her sentence was short and vague, he knew what she meant. “What are we looking for on our treasure hunt? A present for Mama. It’s her birthday next week so we’re going shopping for her gift. Remember, it’s supposed to be a surprise so don’t tell Mama what we buy her. Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise! Machi loves Mama the most. Make Mama happy.” Kuro nodded in agreement. A soft bell rang when they reached the bottom floor and Machi mimicked the bell. Her enthusiasm brought a smile to his face. The day she was born, he promised to give her a better childhood than the one he had so he was happy to see her so full of life.

As they walked out of the building, they traded ideas for what to give Mahiru for her birthday. He knew that she wasn’t a material person so it was hard to decide on a gift for her. She liked simple things but she was so brilliant that he thought she deserved the world. They windowed shopped together and searched for something Mahiru would like.

“Teddy!” Machi pointed to a pile of stuff animals on display. “White cat plushie to match with Machi’s black kitty plushie.”

“If we buy Mama a stuff animal, Papa won’t get as many cuddles at night.” Kuro joked. “That workbag looks big enough to carry all of Mama’s stuff. It’s simple and functional. Maybe we should get that for her.”

“What’s that, Papa?” Machi pointed to the large bamboo trees displayed in the middle of the plaza. He stood beneath the hanging papers and she stared up at them in awe. The rainbow of colours were fascinating to her. Kuro stopped her from reaching up and taking one of the wishes out of curiosity.

“Those are people’s wishes so you shouldn’t take them or read them. Your Mama’s birthday is actually on the same day as Tanabata, the star festival.” Kuro went on to explain the festival to her. He told her the tradition of hanging wishes on tanzaku and the story behind them.

“Papa, if you and Mama were the stars, what would you do?” Machi asked and it Kuro didn’t need to think of an answer.

“I would swim across the milk way to be with Mama and our little kitty.” He patted her head.

“Machi knows what to buy Mama! A star!” She said excitedly and he wondered if he should tell her that it was impossible to buy a star. Her eyes sparkled and he didn’t have the heart to disappoint her. He went to the nearby stall and picked up a blue tanzaku covered in stars. Machi took it and beamed, “Now Mama can have ten wishes granted!”

“I’ll buy Mama the bag and you can give her the wishes. Now that we decided what her presents will be, we can drop them off at home and then go visit Mama at work. I know the perfect excuse to have lunch with her too.”

* * *

“Don’t worry, Aki, your aunt’s home is full of kind people. I made sure of that. If you need anything, call my office and I’ll help you again.” Mahiru promised the small girl. After she graduated, she became a family social worker. She loved to help people and she wanted to follow her uncle’s footsteps. She knew all too well what it was like to be alone and uncertain about the future.

“Would you like to draw while we wait for your aunt to pick you up?” They were waiting in a play area the office set up for children. She took down a stack of paper and a box of crayons from the shelf. She smiled kindly as she set them on the table in front of the small girl. “You can draw whatever you want.”

There was a knock on the glass door and Mahiru looked over her shoulder. She thought that the girl’s aunt had arrived early. Mahiru smiled widely when she saw that it was Kuro and their daughter. She gestured for them to wait before she spoke to Aki. “That’s my husband and my daughter. I’m going to talk to them but I’ll be right back.”

Mahiru slid open the glass door and Machi’s face brightened. She held a lunch box in her tiny arms. “Mama’s lunch!”

“You forgot your lunch at home so we came to give it to you. You weren’t in your office but your assistant said you would be in the play area.” Kuro told her. He wasn’t surprised that she would spend her break working. He loved her compassion and how hard she worked. “When you’re finished, we can have lunch together.”

“I would love that.” Instead of taking the lunch box, she lifted Machi into her arms. Her daughter was still a toddler yet Mahiru was already certain that she would grow into a wonderful woman. She wished she could spend more time with her at home but she had to work. Machi was one of her main motivation for everything she did. “Thank you for bringing Mama her lunch.”

“Good kitty?”

“You’re the very best!” She praised and Machi clapped. In her excitement, she almost dropped the lunchbox but Kuro quickly caught it. Mahiru grinned and thought it was a good excuse to give him a reward. She rose onto her toes to give him a butterfly kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for saving my lunch. You’re my hero, Kuro. Let’s eat.”

She glanced back at Aki drawing and bit her lip. She didn’t want to leave the child alone. She knelt next to Aki and spoke softly. “Did you eat yet? You can join our little lunch if you want. I’ll buy you something to eat at the cafeteria. My husband will watch over you while I go. Don’t worry, he’s a great man so you’re safe with him.”

After Aki nodded, Mahiru returned to Kuro. She lowered her voice to a whisper, “Can you watch Aki while I run to buy us more food? Don’t make any sudden movement around her. I trust you but Aki is a little wary of strangers.  She has been through a lot. You’re the kindest person I know so I’m certain she’ll warm up to you quickly.”

Mahiru tried to hand Machi back to Kuro but she clutched her shirt. “Stay with Mama!”

“Don’t you want to play on the slide or build blocks with Papa here? We can play after we eat.” Mahiru suggested but Machi shook her head. She hoped that seeing how gentle Kuro was with Machi would reassure Aki but she was easily swayed by her daughter. “Okay, you can come with Mama. They sell pudding at the cafeteria so you can pick what flavour you want.”

“Machi really loves you. When I said we were going to visit you, she crawled straight to the door.” Kuro smiled softly and ruffled Machi’s hair. “Convince your Mama to buy me chips?”

“Pudding for Papa!” Machi decided and made her parents laughed together.

“It’s a compromise.” Kuro nodded. He gave both of them a quick squeeze before he sat at the low table. Mahiru lingered a little in the doorway and watched him. He complimented Aki’s drawing and made the young girl smile shyly. It warmed Mahiru’s heart to see him so fatherly.

With Machi in her arms, Mahiru walked to the cafeteria. They were stopped several times by her coworkers and Mahiru’s face beamed with pride each time she introduced them to her daughter. It wasn’t the first time Kuro brought their baby to visit Mahiru’s workplace so most of them knew Machi. Her assistant said, “You’ve grown so big, Machi! The last time you came, you couldn’t talk yet.”

“Good kitty!” Machi pointed to herself with a large grin, much to her co-worker’s confusion. Mahiru giggled and explained.  

“She’s only a year old so she’s still learning how to speak. Last week, Kuro joked and said she was like a kitty cat. She just picked up the word and now she thinks she’s a cat. We think it’s cute though.” She smiled down at her daughter. Machi was patting her neck and Mahiru knew that she was likely searching for Kuro’s bell. It was her favourite toy. Mahiru tickled her cheek and let Machi play with her fingers.

There was a commotion in front of the building and Mahiru looked towards the sliding door. She saw that it was Aki’s father and aunt arguing in the parking lot. Mahiru’s instinct was to stop the fight but she held herself back. She couldn’t endanger Machi. She turned to the receptionist and asked, “Can you take Machi to Kuro? He’s in the playroom. I’ll stop the fight.”

Machi thought the secretary was a stranger and clung to Mahiru. She let out a loud cry and Mahiru quickly tried to calm her. Mahiru stiffened when her wails caught the man’s attention and their eyes met. He stormed into the building and Mahiru could see how angry he was. She held Machi protectively against her chest and placed her hand on her head.

“This is all your fault! Give me back my daughter!” He screamed but Mahiru didn’t flinch.

“Please calm down, Sir. Your temper is the reason we had to take Aki away from you. If you want to prove that you’re a good father, you need to go through the proper procedures and take the classes I suggested. Causing a scene like this isn’t going to help.” Mahiru told him. She didn’t want to provoke him so she spoke in a calm, even voice. “Please leave or else I will have to call security.”

“Don’t look down at me!” He screamed and raised his fist. Mahiru hugged her daughter tighter against her chest and turned so he would hit her shoulder instead of Machi. Even though Machi wasn’t hurt, the jostle did shock her. She began to cry louder and made the man angrier. “Shut that thing up!”

“Mama!” Machi rubbed her face against her shirt. Her parents had never once raised their voice like the man did so she was confused. “Scary!”

“It’s okay, Machi, Mama will protect you.” Mahiru rubbed her daughter’s back to soothe her. While she comforted Machi, she never took her eyes off the violent man. She tried to appear composed but her mind was racing. There wasn’t much she could do to defend them while she was holding Machi. In the corner of her eyes, she saw the receptionist run to the security office.

Mahiru straightened her back and took a deep breath. She only needed to hold him off until they came. Many people would underestimate her but Mahiru was a strong and brave person. She had confronted many angry parents throughout her career but never had one threatened her own child. “That brat is yours? I should take it like you took my daughter.”

A large staff dropped down between them the moment he reached towards Machi. The ground shook slightly as it embed itself in the floor. It appeared seemingly from nowhere yet Mahiru barely flinched away from the staff. She easily picked up the heavy staff with one hand and rested it over her shoulder.

“Oh, how did this get here? It must’ve fallen off the chandelier above us. I should return this before someone can get hurt.” Mahiru’s sweet voice was laced with venom. “Sir, I will talk to you about your case after I put this away. No, Machi, you can’t play with it because it’s dangerous. At least it didn’t hurt anyone.”

Security had also arrived and Mahiru instructed her assistant to escort the man to her office. He started to yell but he realized the staff had vanished. As she walked past the man, she whispered: “You were lucky the staff didn’t hit you. Maybe it’s the world telling you to change and treat people better.”

Mahiru spoke with the security officer briefly before she returned to the playroom. In her arms, Machi was still crying softly and she rocked her gently. She kissed her hair and whispered soothingly until her crying slowed. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and then bounced her in her arms to make her laugh. Machi finally made a grin again and Mahiru wanted to protect her smile.

They returned to the playroom and Kuro looked up when he heard the door open. He thought that it was strange she came back so early and stood. Kuro also noticed the small tears in Machi’s eyes and instinctively jumped to his feet. He stood next to her and stroked her chubby cheeks. “Are you okay, Machi? Did something happen?”

“This man came in and caused a disturbance. I was able to handle him but his screaming scared her. She calmed down but I need a recharge after that whole scene.” She sighed. Kuro easily took the tension from her body by simply hugging her. Between them, Machi giggled and nestled into her shirt. Mahiru patted her tiny head and handed her to Kuro.  

When Machi reached towards her again, she unfortunately had to shake her head. Her disappointed expression tugged on Mahiru’s heart and she wished she could spend more time with her. “Mama needs to go back to work so we’ll have to make a rain check on our lunch. I promise we’ll go on a picnic for lunch on Sunday. You’re still my favourite and I love you so much.”

“Machi loves Mama too.” Her daughter echoed.

“We’ll see you at home, Mahiru.” Kuro kissed her forehead. She spoke a little longer with Machi before she returned to her job. Mahiru ushered Aki to go meet her aunt and father. No matter how much time had passed, she still loved to meddle in people’s lives to help them. He was proud to have her as his partner and he smiled down at the little girl in his arms. She was also his pride and joy.

“Papa, what is Mama’s job?” Machi asked him and he thought over how to explain it.

“Your Mama is a superhero that helps kids like you.”


	16. A Father's Job

“Papa!” Kuro was woken by his young daughter pulling on his sleeve. He groaned slightly and glanced down at Machi next to him. His heart dropped when he realized that she was crying. He immediately went to comfort her. He lifted her into his arms and rubbed her back. She sobbed against his shirt but he couldn’t understand what she wanted to tell him. “Papa, no.”

“Are you upset because I fell asleep while we were watching the movie? Papa’s sorry,” He apologized to her softly. Kuro had watched the movie so many times that he dozed off in the middle of it. Every day, Machi would insist on watching Ponyo before her afternoon nap. He couldn't think of a reason she would become upset after watching her favourite movie. He wiped away her tears and patted her head.

Kuro glanced at the television and his jaw dropped. On the screen wasn’t the bright movie Machi loved but a horror movie. He rushed to turn off the television before she could see anything else. He and Mahiru watched the scary movie the previous night but they still had it on queue. The movie must’ve played automatically after Machi’s show ended. He felt guilty that she accidentally watched the horror movie.

“Did the monsters scare you, Machi? Don’t worry, Papa will protect you from them.” He whispered the soft reassurance to her. Machi was only three so he couldn’t blame her for being frightened. Kuro knew how dangerous the world was but he would keep his daughter as far from it as possible. “I’ll never let anything happened to you.”

“No, the Papa died!” She began to cry again. He remembered the ending of the movie where the father sacrificed himself so his family could live. Machi must’ve connected the character to him. She stood on his knee and clutched his jacket in her tiny hands. “Papa no die. Stay with Machi and Mama forever.”

“I love you more than anything, Machi.” He moved her so she was sitting on his lap. When she looked up at him, there were still a few tears in her eyes. He tickled her toes to make her laugh. Then Kuro hugged her tightly and told her, “You and Mama are the two most important things in my life. My little rays of sunshine. Papa will do anything to make you happy.”

“Why did the papa leave and make family sad?” She asked him and he didn’t know how to explain the reason to her. Kuro worried that she wouldn’t understand because she was still young. But he couldn’t avoid answering her when she was so distraught by the scene. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he went on to explain.

“Papa’s job is to keep the people he loves safe. He didn’t want to hurt her but he had to leave. It was to protect her. I will always take care of you.” Kuro held his hand in front of her. She placed her hands onto his palm and they were dwarfed by his. He thought of the first time he held her when she was born. Machi was a small miracle and he made a promise to protect her.

“When you love someone so much, you’ll do anything to see them happy. The girl was sad that her papa had to leave but she can go on to make happier memories. Her papa knew that when he died.” He squeezed her hands lightly. “That’s a last resort though. I’ll make sure we can be a happy family forever. You, Mama and Papa, together and safe.”

“Machi will protect Papa and Mama too!” She declared and he chuckled lightly.

“You’re just like your Mama.” He stood up and carried her to rug. Kuro dropped a pillow onto the ground and then set Machi down. “But let’s not worry about monsters and such. It’s time for your catnap. You love naps. At least there’s a little of me in your personality.”

* * *

Mahiru walked into the living room as quietly as she could because she knew Machi would have her nap around noon. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight before her. Sleeping on the rug in front of the television were her two cats. Kuro was asleep but he looked like a lion standing guard next to his cub. She knelt next to the two and debated if she should wake Kuro or not.

In the end, she laid down next to them and nestled beneath the blanket with the two. Machi slept between them and rolled towards Mahiru. Her tiny hands were like paws as she grasped the air. Mahiru giggled and lightly poked her cheek. She was careful not to wake them as she whispered, “You’re just like your Papa, Machi. I love you.”

“Hmm? Mahiru?” Kuro groaned as he was woken again. He couldn’t be happier to find Mahiru next to him. He briefly checked that Machi was still sleeping soundly. Then he moved onto his side and tenderly stroked Mahiru’s hair. “You’re home early. How was work?”

“I was able to finish my cases early and have a half day at work. You wouldn’t believe much I missed you two. I almost asked my assistant if she wanted cheerios at snack time.” They both laughed. Mahiru quickly placed her finger on Kuro’s lips when their laughter almost woke Machi. She lowered her voice to a whisper and asked, “Did you have any trouble with Machi today?”

“Well…” Kuro knew he couldn’t lie to his wife and told her. “She might’ve watched a horror movie because I fell asleep in the middle of  _Ponyo_. Machi got pretty upset too.”

“Wait, what?” Mahiru’s eyes widened and she sat up. He was certain that she would’ve yelled at him if Machi wasn’t between them at the moment. He couldn’t blame her either since he knew it was irresponsible of him. Kuro gave her an apologetic smile and she laid down once again. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to, Kuro.”

Mahiru thought that Kuro was a wonderful father and she trusted him. The smile Machi had while she slept told her that she was right. She hugged their daughter and kissed her forehead tenderly. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Kuro smiling at them. “I know you’ll always protect us, whether it’s from monsters or anything else.”

“You two are my pride.” He nodded. “From now on though, only kid friendly movies goes into the movie queue. We’ll have to memorize the horror movies we want to watch. Memorizing is troublesome.”

She knew that he was being sarcastic and rolled her eyes. They both knew that there was nothing they wouldn’t do for their daughter. “Being a parent has a lot of sacrifices but it’s worth it.”


	17. Baby Brother

“Look, Machi, it’s a family of lions.” Mahiru pointed to the exhibit. They decided to have a fun family trip to the zoo. Machi was fascinated with the animals. She wiggled in Mahiru’s arm because she wanted to pet the large cats. Her eyes would light up whenever she discovered something new. Every chance she could, Mahiru would take a picture of Machi with an animal.  

“Big kitties. Like us!” Machi waved to the lions. Her daughter was only a year old but Mahiru hoped she would treasure this memory. She knew that she and Kuro would. She pressed her chubby face against the glass as if she could phase through it and play with the lions. The mother lion was grooming her cubs. “That’s Mama.”

Kuro chuckled and nodded. “Your Mama does turn into a fierce lioness when the people she loves are in danger. This one time, a very bad man was about to hurt you and Mama tried to stab his hand with her spear. She’s the scariest when you tell her you don’t want to help with the dishes.”

“Kuro, don’t tell our daughter that!” Mahiru frowned at him. Even if the story was true, she didn’t want him to tell Machi such things when she was still young. “I didn’t intend to hit him, it was supposed to be a warning. I would never be so violent in front of Machi. Now, Machi, it’s good to protect yourself and others but always try to find a peaceful solution first. Only fight as a last resort with the intent to protect.”

“Okay!” Machi readily agreed even though she was too young to understand the nuisance of what she said. She watched the two cubs jump onto a napping lion. She giggled because she would have to jump on her father to wake him up too. Then, she tilted her face up to her parents and innocently said, “I want a baby brother like that family! Can we pick one up tomorrow?”

“A brother?” Mahiru blushed, much to her daughter’s confusion. She glanced to Kuro who had an amused grin. She thought over how she should explain the delicate topic to Machi. “I’m sorry, but it will be hard to have another baby right now. Maybe when you’re older.”

“Please, Mama, I’ll be the best big sister. Papa says I’m the smartest girl so I’ll be a good big sister.” Machi folded her hands together and begged her parents. Her determination was adorable to Mahiru but she had to shake her head. “I promise I will help take care of him! I’ll hug him and keep him warm until he hatches.”

“Hatch?” Kuro asked.

Machi pulled herself onto Mahiru’s shoulder enough for her to point to the bird exhibit not too far from them. “Baby hatches from egg. Next time we go to the market, can we buy a baby brother egg?”

Her large eyes looked from Mahiru to Kuro expectantly. He loved her but he didn’t know how to explain why they couldn’t buy her a baby brother at the store. Kuro thought of what to tell his daughter. “Look, Machi, a pinwheel!”

Kuro held a pinwheel in front of her. He flicked it into motion and made it twirl. The blur of colours dazzled their infant daughter and she clapped happily. He was glad that she was easily distracted because she was so young. He handed it to her and she tried to make it spin by shaking it. Mahiru blew onto the pinwheel for Machi.

The two smiled and the sight filled Kuro’s heart with warmth. 


	18. Mother's Day

“I’m home!” Mahiru was barely able to take off her shoes before her toddler daughter launched herself into her arms. She quickly dropped her bags so she could catch Machi. She lifted her high above her head and then hugged her tightly. Machi squealed happily when Mahiru kissed her cheek. “Did you grow even taller while Mama was gone? I was only at the office for an afternoon. You’ll be as tall as Mama soon.”

“I can only hope she won’t be as reckless as her mother when that happens,” Kuro came into the hall. He smiled when he saw the sweet scene of Mahiru holding their small daughter. He picked up the bags she dropped on the ground earlier. Then he kissed her softly and said, “Welcome home, Mahiru. Machi was drawing something for you and I think you’ll like it.”

“Present for Mama!” Machi tried to wiggle out of her arms to run back to the living room and Mahiru place her on the ground. Her small hand gripped her skirt and excitedly pulled her forward. Mahiru giggled and followed her daughter with a smile. She looked very happy and proud as she skipped so Mahiru wondered what she made. She repeatedly cheered, “Mama’s day!”

“Mama’s day? Thank you for making me a present but it’s not my birthday.” She said softly. Machi didn’t seem to be deterred as she let go of her hand. She picked up a picture and shyly held it out to her. The childish drawing made Mahiru’s heart melt. She had drawn their small family in crayon and above it was Kuro’s handwriting.  _To the best mom in the world! Happy Mother’s Day!_

Mahiru smiled down at the picture and she couldn’t be happier. She only looked away from the drawing when Machi hugged her leg. “Mama like?”

“Mama loves your present! Thank you so much, Machi. Let’s put this on the fridge so everyone can see how wonderfully you draw.” Mahiru picked her up again and carried her carefully in one arm as she took her to the fridge. It was already covered in pictures and drawing. She found a free spot and placed her gift against the fridge. “Which magnet should we use?”

“Auntie!” Machi decided and took the wolf shaped magnet to pin the picture to the fridge. She looked over all the drawings Machi made for them. They were far from professional but each one was precious to Mahiru. Her bright smile had to be the greatest gift she could ever receive though. She loved her daughter and Mahiru would do anything to make her happy.

Kuro stood behind them and wrapped his arms around the two. He placed his cheek on the top of her head and nestled against her. “I booked us a dinner at this new restaurant downtown. Lily suggested it. You work so hard all the time and I thought you deserved a nice dinner. I wish I could cook as well as you can so we can celebrate at home.”

“I love this day already. Thank you again, Machi. Mama loves you so much. Kuro, can you get Machi ready to go out while I talk to my mom?” Mahiru stroked her hair before she handed her to Kuro. He understood that she needed a moment alone and nodded. He kissed her forehead softly before he walked down the hall. Once she heard the door close, Mahiru walked to her mother’s shrine.

She had mixed feelings whenever she stood in front of the shrine. She moved on but there were days she would think of her mother and miss her. It wasn’t only Mother’s Day. She couldn’t celebrate with her mother on her graduation or ask her for advice while she was pregnant. Her uncle was wonderful and he did his best but sometimes she wished she could speak with her mother.

Mahiru lit the incense and knelt in front of her mother’s photo. “I’m sorry, I almost forgot Mother’s Day. We haven’t celebrated it for a long time and… it’s not your fault. I miss you. Machi is almost three and I wish you could see her. She’s perfect. When I got that drawing, I was happy but I wanted to cry a little.  _Best mom in the world_ … To me, that was always you.”

She always tried to put on a brave face for her family but Mahiru felt her throat tightening. “I remember, on my fourth birthday, you told me: ‘Mahiru, you’re growing so quickly that you’ll be an adult without me even realizing it.’ I was young but that always stuck with me because I never understood what you meant. We were going to be together forever so how can that happen?”

Mahiru wiped a tear and laughed at herself. “I think the same thing with Machi now. It feels like I need to buy her new clothes every time I look away because she’s growing up so fast. In a blink of an eye, she went from crawling to walking. One day, she won’t need me to hold her hand anymore. I’m trying my best to be a strong woman like you but sometimes… Kuro wrote it so I hope Machi actually thinks I’m a good mother.”

“Best Mama in the world!” Mahiru turned slightly and saw her daughter behind her. She crawled onto her lap and patted Mahiru’s tear stained cheeks. “Pain, pain, go away. No more hurt Mama!”

“Oh, Machi.” Mahiru smiled softly down at her daughter. “Thank you for making the pain go away. I love you so much. I was just telling Grandma in heaven ‘Happy Mother’s Day!’ She said that she had been watching over you and that you’ve been a very good girl. Both of us are so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Grandma.” Machi innocently waved at the photo. She was too young to fully understand death and Mahiru dreaded when she would be old enough to. She couldn’t keep Machi a child forever so the only thing she could do was raise her well and prepare her for the world. Mahiru hugged Machi tightly and kissed her forehead.

“We should head to dinner, Machi. If there’s a special Mother’s Day dessert, I’ll split it with you.” She nodded eagerly and Mahiru stood up. If Machi thought she was a good mother, she was assured that she was doing a good job.

* * *

“I’m too full to walk. Why didn’t we take a taxi home again?” Kuro muttered to himself as they walked home from the restaurant. He and Mahiru each held onto Machi’s hand as she walked beside them. She insisted that they buy ice cream and walk home. Machi had already finished hers but she would occasionally steal bites of her parent’s ice cream cone.

“Swing me, please!” Machi pleaded as she tugged on their hands. Her parents were only too happy to indulge her. At the same time, Mahiru and Kuro lightly swung her a few inches off the ground. He forgot how tired he was when he saw the two laughing with each other. “Swing me higher, Mama. I wanna catch a cloud and eat it!”

“That’s dangerous, Machi.” Mahiru laughed and wondered if she had such an active imagination when she was a child. She knelt and offered her another bite of her ice cream. “How about you have some ice cream instead? Thinking simply, vanilla ice cream is much more delicious than clouds. Open up.”

“Mama’s Day ice cream. Mama say ah,” Machi pushed the cone back towards Mahiru. She went too far and smudged the ice cream onto her face. She looked worried for a moment until Mahiru began to laugh good naturedly. Mahiru ruffled her hair and then playfully smeared ice cream onto Machi’s cheek. “Sticky!”

“Hey, don’t use Papa’s jacket to wipe your face!” Kuro shook his head wearily when she didn’t listen and rubbed the tails of his jacket against her cheek. He took out his napkin and cleaned the ice cream from her face. Then he turned to Mahiru and cupped her face in one hand. “I thought I only had one troublemaking cat to worry about. Hold still.”

Kuro leaned closer and licked Mahiru’s cheek. Her face became bright red and flustered because of the teasing gesture. She covered her face and turned away from his grin. “Don’t do things like that in front of Machi! You’re a father and her role model, Kuro. What are you teaching her? What if she does something like that to someone?”

“Don’t be so serious, Mamahiru.” Kuro laughed. He picked up Machi and poked her nose. “Cats mark people they like with kisses. It’s a thing Papa does to Mama. You’re not allowed to lick people until you’re older and it has to be with the person you love.”

“Okay!” Machi nodded.

“That’s not any better, Kuro!” Mahiru yelled at the same time.

* * *

“ _The ogre turned into a tiny mouse. Now, he was no match for Puss in Boots._ ” Mahiru stopped reading the fairy tale when she heard Machi snoring softly. She smiled and set the book aside. She rearranged the blankets around Machi so she would be comfortable and warm. With a light kiss on her forehead, she whispered, “Sweet dreams.”

“I can’t believe you banned me from story time just for a little teasing.” Kuro poked his head into the room when he heard Mahiru finish. He walked into the room and stood next to her. He could see that she was tired and Kuro carefully lifted her off the bed without waking Machi. “Will you forgive me? Cats can’t go a night without cuddles.”

“Oh, please, Kuro.” Mahiru rolled her eyes. Her light laugh told him that she wasn’t angry with his teasing anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder. “You’ll never change. I don’t mind though. I love you, cat jokes and all. Thank you for everything you did today. It made me very happy.”

“I didn’t do much. I just thought you would like a simple dinner for Mother’s Day.” She felt him shrug and began to walk back to their room. She leaned away slightly so she could look into his eyes and kissed the corner of his lips. They both knew how difficult it was for her to grow up without her mother. She loved her mother and she hoped that she could be as nurturing as her.

“You’re wonderful, Mahiru.” She realized that she had said the words out loud. “I’m sure, fifty years from now, she’ll be telling everyone how proud she is to have you as a mom. I couldn’t ask for a better partner either. We wouldn’t be a family without you.”

“Thank you,” Mahiru’s eyes drifted close as she fell asleep in his arms.


	19. Mother's Necklace

“Wear this one, Mama!” Machi handed Mahiru a bracelet with a proud smile. She thanked her and placed the bracelet around her wrist. They were going to Misono’s birthday party and Machi wanted to choose the accessories her mother would wear. While Mahiru continued to get ready, Machi searched through her jewelry box. The simple box was like a treasure chest in her youthful imagination.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Machi jumped off the bed to open it. She was only three years old so she was too short to reach the doorknob on her own. Mahiru smiled as Machi hopped in place and tried to grab the doorknob. Her determination was adorable to Mahiru. She lifted her daughter enough for her to reach the doorknob and turn it on her own.

“Papa!” Machi beamed when she saw Kuro on the other side. He smiled down at her and tousled her hair. She waved her hands towards him to show off the ring on her tiny finger. “Machi pretty like Mama?”

“You’re always adorable to me, Machi. But you should be careful with Mama’s ring. They’re pretty on you but your fingers are still too small for you to wear it properly. You might lose it accidentally.” Kuro carefully slipped the ring off her finger. She looked a little disappointed and he felt guilty. “This ring is very special because Grandma gave it to Mama.”

“This ring is a family heirloom. When you’re old enough, I’ll give it to you like Grandma did with me.” Mahiru promised as she set Machi down on the bed. She carefully put the ring away in her jewelry box. In the corner of her eyes, Mahiru could see that she was still a little sad. “I know! How about you wear my special necklace to the party?”

Mahiru picked out an opal necklace and held it in front of Machi. The memories the necklace held made it far more valuable than a diamond to her. She placed the necklace around her daughter’s neck and explained, “This is a very precious necklace like Grandma’s ring. I wore it on my first date with Papa. I also wore it for our wedding. It’s Mama’s treasure. You can wear it now.”

“You’re as pretty as Mama.” Kuro’s compliment made a smile spread across her face. She had inherited her mother’s sunny smile. His phone vibrated and he quickly read the text. He lifted Machi into his arms and said, “The car’s here so it’s time to head out.”

Mahiru nodded and they walked together to the door. “Machi, you’re going to a slumber party while we go to Misono’s birthday party. Remember to be a good girl. Yuri and Mari will be the ones watching over the kids. If you need anything, just tell them and they’ll get us.”

“Same as Papa!” Machi shook her necklace and pointed to the bell hanging around Kuro’s neck. She was immensely happy with the necklace and Mahiru wondered if she heard a word she said. The twins would babysit Machi while they went to Misono’s birthday. They trusted them and they would play with Machi in a separate wing of the mansion. Kuro didn’t think he had to worry about his daughter.

* * *

Kuro and Mahiru quietly slipped away from the party. It was nearing Machi’s bedtime and they wanted to check on her before she fell asleep. They walked down the hall, hand in hand. Mahiru was tired so she leaned against Kuro’s arm. It was fun to celebrate Misono’s birthday and see everyone again. She hoped that Machi wasn’t lonely without them even if the twins were there.

They stopped in front of the living room in the west wing where the children’s slumber party was being held. Mahiru poked her head into the doorway and scanned the room for Machi. She didn’t want to cause too much noise if the children were already asleep. The lights were still on but Machi was nowhere to be seen. She stepped into the room and waved to Mari. “Did Yuri take Machi to the bathroom?”

“We’re playing hide and seek and we can’t find her. The game’s over but she won’t come out of her hiding place.” Mari told them. Usually, Machi was well behaved so Mahiru wouldn’t know why she would ignore the twins and continue to hide. The house was large so there were a million places a small child could hide. She worried her lip and wondered where she was.

Kuro walked directly to the closet and opened it. There was a pile of jackets on the top shelf and he slowly pulled them away to reveal Machi hiding beneath. He held up his hands to help her down and spoke softly, “Did you get yourself stuck again? It’s bedtime so come down and we’ll give you lullaby.”

“No!” Machi shook her head and scurried further back into the closet. She pulled the jacket back over her and hid beneath it once again. He was confused and a little hurt because she never hid from him before. Beside him, Mahiru stood on her toes so she could see Machi. She was worried that the shelf would break beneath Machi’s weight and hurt her daughter.

“Mari, can you give us a moment alone with Machi?” She asked. Mahiru waited until the twins led the other children outside and close the door. Then she gently lifted the jacket until she could see Machi. She smiled gently to her daughter and tried to coax her out of hiding. “What’s wrong Machi? Please come down and tell us.”

“Machi bad kid.” She crawled closer to her parents but not enough for them to reach her. “I lost Mama’s necklace. I’m sorry, I can’t find it.”

Mahiru was silent for a moment. She could hear Machi’s small sniffles and her heart tightened. She knew that Machi was sadder that the necklace was gone than she was. Once again, Mahiru held her hands out to her daughter. “Mama has a secret to tell you about that necklace, Machi. But you have to give Mama a hug before I tell you.”

She was relieved when Machi moved towards them. Mahiru pulled her off the shelf and held her tightly. She kissed her brown hair and rubbed her back. She barely heard Machi’s whisper, “Is Mama’s secret that she already found the necklace? I’m not in trouble.”

“That’s not my secret.” Mahiru sat down on the couch and placed Machi on her lap. She saw her frown and tilted her head up. “The necklace was a birthday present my uncle gave me. It’s very special to me but not because it’s expensive. I have a lot of fond memories in that necklace. I’m sad the necklace is gone but that doesn’t mean I lost those memories too. I locked them away somewhere special.”

“Where?” She asked.

“Right here.” Mahiru poked Machi’s heart. “You’re more important to me than money and jewellery. We love you so you should never be afraid to tell us you made a mistake. You lost the necklace on accident and I know you feel sorry. We’ll ask the staff to help us find my necklace tomorrow. Right now, it’s bedtime for a little kitty.”

“I’m sorry.” Machi said again as Mahiru set her down in her sleeping bag.

“Mama forgives you.” She said and the tension left her face. Mahiru kissed her forehead and Machi closed her eyes with a smile. Kuro sat on the ground next to them and pulled the blanket over Machi. Every time Mahiru looked at Machi, she would think of the memories she had with Kuro. Those moments helped create a small miracle that she cherished.


	20. Your Name

“This is your name, Machi. Can you try to write your name like I did? Just follow the dots that Papa drew.” With the instruction, Kuro slowly traced his finger over the letters. His daughter sat next to him and she nodded. Machi struggled to copy his action and her lines were a little shaky. Once she was finished, she looked up to see his reaction and he smiled back at her.

He patted her head and praised her. “You did very well, Machi. I bet you’ll get the hang of this in no time. We should show Mama that you can write your name when she gets home. It will be a nice surprise. You can draw her a pretty picture too. I’ll make more practise sheets while you do that.”

Kuro took a few sheets of paper and placed them in front of Machi. She thanked him happily and she began to draw. He watched her with a smile for a while and then he went to make more practise sheets to teach her how to write her name. In a week, it would be Machi’s first day of kindergarten and he wanted to help prepare her.

Before Machi was born, they decided that Kuro would be a stay at home dad to nurture their daughter. He was uncertain he was prepared at first but he did his best for his family. He loved his daughter and he cherished the time they spent together. At the same time, it felt like she was growing up too fast. She would start school in a week yet it felt like she only learned how to walk yesterday.

“I’m going to miss drawing with you.” Kuro mumbled beneath his breath. But she heard him and she gave him a confused look. He could read her thoughts and reassured her, “Papa isn’t leaving. Don’t worry. You’re just going to start kindergarten soon and I won’t have my video game buddy to play with. But I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun.”

“Kindergarten?” She already knew what it was because she had seen it in movies and shows. “If Papa will be lonely, you can come too.”

“Thank you, but I have to protect our home while you’re at school.” Kuro told her. From her thoughtful expression, he knew that there was something on her mind. He guessed that she was nervous for her first day of school. He knew that it was best to teach her to be independent. “They have a lot of fun things there like puzzles, art, and even a playground.”

“Do you think other kids will like me?” She asked him and he didn’t hesitate to nod. Kuro had watched her grown up. Machi had a bright personality so he could easily see her making a lot of friends. He was also certain that she could accomplish anything she wanted to. He would always help guide her though.

Kuro wrapped his hand around Machi’s over the pencil. Slowly, he guided her hands and wrote her name again. He also wrote another name beneath that and said, “This is Mama’s name, Mahiru. You two have similar names. You also have all the best qualities of Mama too. Both of you are strong, kind and bright. Everyone will want to be friends with you. Have Papa ever lied to you?”

“No, lying is bad.” She said and he could see her worries leave her eyes. Machi smiled brightly at him and held out the pencil to him. “I wanna write your name too! Can you show me?”

“This is how you write my name. It’s actually very simple.” He wrote his name underneath Mahiru’s. Kuro continued to teach Machi how to write her name.


	21. School

“Mama!” Machi quickened her pace when she spotted her parents waiting in front of the school. Usually, Kuro would pick her up from kindergarten alone so she was excited to see her mother with him. Mahiru worked hard to provide for their family so she couldn’t pick her up often. She loved her daughter so she would try to be there for her though. She knelt on the ground and spread out her arms for a hug.

Machi happily wrapped her arms around her. After a moment, Mahiru leaned away from her and patted her head. She started to fuss over Machi and adjusted her scarf so she would be warmer. “Did you have a fun day at school? Do you have any homework? Mama will help you finish them quickly. Afterwards, we can go outside and play in the snow.”

“Snow is troublesome. Can’t we play video games inside? Cat Quest?” She asked and Mahiru giggled softly. While her daughter was bright and sweet, she preferred to play inside. Machi went on to excitedly tell her about her day. She nodded and smiled as she listened to her. “Can we have hot chocolate when we get home? I don’t like the cold.”

“Of course, you can have hot chocolate. We’ll stop by the store to buy those marshmallows you love. Would you like a warm hug to protect you from the cold right now?” Mahiru offered and gathered Machi into her arms again. She wasn’t able to pick her daughter up often so she was more affectionate than usual whenever she could. She dreaded the day Machi would be embarrassed by her parents. But Machi giggled happily and returned the hug.

“Can Papa join your hug?” Kuro grinned and tousled Machi’s hair. Then, he cupped Mahiru’s cheek in one hand and rubbed his thumb over her lips. He thought he couldn’t cherish them more than he already did but his love only grew every day he spent with them. “Let’s head home. Do you want Papa to carry you? The snow is pretty high so it’ll be hard for you to walk.”

“Machi can do!” She declared and hopped through the snow to show him. She staggered a bit and Kuro placed his hand on her back to keep her from falling backwards into the snow. Machi grinned up at him and he smiled back. He couldn’t help but think that she was as stubbornly independent as her mother. They each took one of Machi’s hands and started to walk home.

“Goodbye.” Mahiru said politely to the teacher at the gate with a warm smile. She recognized the woman because she taught Machi. Mahiru only intended to speak to her briefly since she was worried about her daughter catching a cold in the snow. She softly spoke to her daughter: “Machi, remember it’s nice to say goodbye to your Sensei.”

“Goodbye, Sensei!” She waved to her teacher but quickly took her father’s hand again.

“It’s rare to see you pick up your daughter, Mrs. Shirota.” She assumed that it was an innocent comment but Mahiru suddenly felt awkward. She was all too aware of society’s expectation for moms to be the one to stay at home with the child. Mahiru had to grow up without her parents so she didn’t want Machi to be lonely. It was a hard decision to go back to work but she knew she could rely on Kuro.

“I have the day off and I wanted to surprise Machi.” She lightly squeezed her daughter’s tiny hand.

“A lot of the other mothers have been gossiping about your husband. They’ll be disappointed to learn that he’s not single.” The teacher laughed. Unconsciously, Mahiru looked around her and noticed the other mothers watching them. She turned back to her family who didn’t notice the stares and were playing a game while they waited for her to finish talking with the teacher. “Sometimes, they try to talk to him but he heads straight home before they can.”

“Machi’s favourite show starts at three o’clock.” Kuro interrupted them. He lifted Machi and placed her on his shoulder. Then, he wrapped his free arm around Mahiru’s waist and pulled her close to his side. He leaned down to kiss her temple. “If we don’t hurry home, we’ll miss it.”

“Cat musketeers fight evil in the moonlight.” Machi placed her hands on her head to make little cat ears. She sang the silly theme song and Mahiru found herself softly singing along with her. She giggled and mimicked her daughter by making little cat ears with her hands as well. They laughed together and Mahiru took Machi into her arms. Her chest swelled when her daughter told her, “Mama’s my favourite cat musketeer!”

“Hey, I thought I was your favourite cat musketeer. Mama’s the powerful witch.” With his arm around Mahiru, Kuro led her away. They walked down the narrow sidewalk and away from the school. The cars passed them and he subtly moved so he was the one walking next to the street. He wanted to protect his family.

His hand moved from her waist to rub Mahiru’s arm lovingly. He could feel her warmth even through her jacket. “Don’t let what the teacher or other parents say bother you, Mahiru. You’re a wonderful mother and nothing can change that. You work hard to make Machi happy and she is. We love you.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” She smiled. “I love both of you too.”


	22. Thunder Storms- Fluff

“It’s really coming down. It’s a shame we had to cancel our plan to take Machi to the fair. We probably won’t be able to go tomorrow either. The rides will be wet from the rain.” Kuro shut the window before rain could enter their house. He knew how much Machi was looking forward to their family outing and he wished he could control the weather. He turned away from the window and walked to Mahiru.

She was sitting on the couch and folding clothes. He wrapped her in a warm embrace and kissed her hair. They already put their daughter to bed so he could enjoy a quiet night with Mahiru. Kuro hopped over the couch to sit next to her. He picked up a shirt with the intention to help her fold the laundry. “Do you want to watch a movie while we fold this?”

“I’m in the mood for a mystery movie. I enjoy watching kid movies with Machi. But that’s more for Machi than the actual movie.” Mahiru chuckled. “Now that you’re human, you can’t turn into a cat and use that silly excuse to avoid folding laundry. ‘My little kitty paws can’t hold this properly.’ It was cute how you would sit in the laundry basket in your cat form though.”

“That laundry was warm. If you thought that was cute, I could do that again.” Kuro laid his head down on Mahiru’s lap. Even as she shook her head, she laughed softly. She didn’t bother to tell him that he was laying on her lap rather than in the laundry basket. Mahiru tenderly stroked his light hair. Then she continued to fold the laundry and searched for a matching pair of socks.

The socks were tiny in her hands but she knew that she would have to buy new ones soon. Machi grew more each day and Mahiru didn’t want to miss a moment. She was disappointed the thunderstorm interrupted their plan to go to the fair. Then again, she had more than enough fun spending a quiet night with her family. “There’s a new series out. We might have to watch with subs so we won’t wake Machi.”

“She can sleep through a tornado. Just like her Papa.” Mahiru didn’t know if he was joking or proud of that fact. Kuro turned onto his side and picked up the controller. He turned on the television and quickly changed the settings. He scrolled through the shows and asked, “What was that series called again?”

“I think it was—” Mahiru was interrupted by the storm outside. Thunder clashed against the sudden onslaught of pouring rain. The shock caused her to stiffen but she quickly recovered. She briefly stroked Kuro’s hair again and said, “That was really loud. I hope it didn’t wake Machi. I’m going to check on her quickly.”

He nodded and sat up so she could stand. But they found that he didn’t need to when Machi scrambled out of her room with her stuffed cat. Mahiru instinctively jumped to comfort her but her daughter leapt into the laundry basket to hide. She knelt beside her and lightly touched her shoulder. “Did the thunder wake you up, Machi? Come here. Mama will read you a bedtime story to help you fall asleep again.”

“Thunder scary.” Machi mumbled and Mahiru rubbed her back to comfort her more. Once she felt the tension leave her body, Mahiru lifted her out the basket. She cradled her against her body and rocked her gently. Her daughter was still three so she was more sensitive to her surroundings and she was easily startled. She carried her to the couch where Kuro set aside the folded clothes to create a place they could sit.

He gathered the two into his arm. It was his job to protect his family and make them feel safe. Kuro took a napkin and wiped away the small tears in Machi’s eyes. The storm continued outside their window and Mahiru doubted that it would end soon. She gave her daughter a warm hug and she could feel her trembling slightly. Machi continued to cling to her stuff animal as well.

“Mama and Papa are here so you don’t need to be afraid of anything.” Mahiru thought of how her uncle would comfort her. She had to grow up quickly after her mom died. “Machi, can you tell Mama why you’re afraid of the storm? I know things can seem scary when you don’t understand them. So, I will explain everything you don’t understand.”

“Why is it so loud? Are the clouds angry at someone?” She mumbled. She let go of the toy cat so she could hug her mother. Machi had a rather innocent outlook of the world due to her young age. Mahiru carefully explained lightning and thunder so she would understand. She watched her daughter’s expression and saw her absorb everything.

“Rain helps plants grow too so it’s not entirely bad. I know it can be scary and loud but you’re safe. The storm can’t reach us in our home.” Mahiru reminded her and pressed a kiss to her hair. “If you’re still scared, we will stay up with you.”

Mahiru waited for Machi’s answer but then she realized that her daughter was sleeping soundly against her chest. She didn’t know if she should laugh at how her little science lesson put her to sleep. She would’ve carried Machi to her bedroom but Kuro was also asleep with his head resting on her shoulder. “I guess I won’t be finishing all this laundry. You two better help me in the morning.”

She lectured them in a soft voice because she didn’t want to wake them. She also moved Machi so her head was on her lap and she would be more comfortable. Mahiru summoned her lead and moved the broom around the room to turn off the light and television. She yawned and leaned against Kuro once she was finished. Soon, she was asleep as well.

Both her plan to go to the fair with Machi and to watch a movie with Kuro ended with the storm. Yet, she couldn’t be happier to end the day with the two sleeping next to her. Mahiru only wished they didn’t decide to use her as their pillow.


	23. Comfort-Fluff

Mahiru felt something rough run over her palm. It was warm and comforting though. As she slowly regained consciousness, the dull pain her shoulder became more prominent. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around the hospital room until Kuro’s face filled her vision. “Thank goodness, you’re finally awake, Mahiru. Do you feel any pain? Should I get the doctor?”

“I only feel a little sore.” She reassured Kuro and she aimed a smile at him. In contrast to the panic and fear in his red eyes, his hands were hesitant when they caressed her hair. Mahiru realized the sensation she felt earlier was Kuro holding her hand. He likely sat next to her bed and waited for her to wake up. Mahiru looked around the room for her daughter. “Where’s Machi?”

“I didn’t know if I should bring her here since Machi’s still young. She’s with Tetsu right now. It’s lucky that Tetsu’s onsen is close to our house.” He told her. Their daughter was only four so he didn’t want to worry her. “Your assistant only said you’ve been sent to the hospital so I didn’t know how bad it was.”

“It’s probably for the best Machi stays with Tetsu.” She nodded. “But it was nothing more than a scratch. Once I rest a while more, I’ll be perfectly fine. I’m sorry I worried you, Kuro. Was I out long?”

“Just a few hours but… too long. Can’t deal. I thought I would never have to see you like this after the war ended.” Kuro bit his lip and his gaze dropped in time with his hands. “When your assistant called me and told me what happened, I just froze for a minute. I couldn’t even breath, I was so scared. The taxi took too long so I just ran all the way here.”

“I know you’re tired but can you help me sit up?” She asked softly. He could never refuse a request from her so he slipped his arm around her. As carefully as he could, Kuro lifted her. Mahiru wrapped her arms around his neck before he could pull away. His arms tightened around her waist and he buried his face into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while and Mahiru stroked his hair tenderly.

Kuro didn’t need anything except her simple embrace.

He pulled away and adjusted the hospital bed so she could lay back comfortably. He noticed the bandages peeking out from her hospital gown. Kuro slid the fabric aside enough for him to kiss the bandages. “The guy that hurt you, what was his name?”

“Don’t waste your anger on him. He’s not worth it and you’re better than that.” Mahiru patted his hand to calm his anger. He was rather protective of the people he loved. He knew that she was strong after fighting next to her for years. Kuro looked down at her hands and threaded their fingers together. He wanted to hold her hand for years to come.

“You’re as reckless as ever. I’m not immortal anymore so don’t give me a heart attack like that again.” He rubbed his thumb over her wrist and felt her pulse.

“I can take care of myself.” She told him. But, Mahiru also had to admit: “I got ahead of myself when the brother attacked his sister with a knife. My body just jumped in front of her before I could process what was happening. I can’t help but think of Machi in that situation. Did you talk to the doctor yet? I want to know when I’ll be able to pick her up.”

“He said that he needs to do a few more tests once you wake up and then he can release you.” He answered her and she nodded. There was a knock at the door and Kuro assumed that it was the doctor checking up on them. He stood and went to open the door. He was surprised to see Tetsu and Machi standing on the other side.

The moment Tetsu placed Machi on the ground in front of him, she bolted past them to her mother. She stood next to the bed and stretched her arms towards her. Mahiru ignored how stiff her shoulder felt and did her best to pull her daughter up. He noticed her struggle so he lifted Machi and placed her on her lap. Mahiru hugged her and pressed a kiss to her brown hair.

Tetsu stepped forward and said, “I’m sorry, Big Sister. She wanted to see you.”

“That’s okay, Tetsu.” Mahiru smiled at him before she turned her attention back to Machi. Her eyes were a little swollen so she knew that Machi had been crying. She rocked her in her arms and stroked her hair. Machi grabbed her shoulder and she winced slightly. While she did her best to hide her pain, her family noticed. Kuro sat next to them on the bed.

“Is Mama hurt?” Machi asked and her voice trembled slightly. She remembered the look her father had after he received the phone call. He was the bravest person she knew so she couldn’t think of anything that could scare him like that. Then, she overheard him tell Uncle Tetsu that her mother was in the hospital. She was worried so she cried until Tetsu took her to her parents.

“Only a little.” She couldn’t lie to her daughter but she did her best to reassure her. “But we can go home soon and Mama will get dinner started. What do you want for dinner?”

“Bad man hurt Mama at work?” Mahiru sighed when it seemed that Machi wouldn’t let the issue go. She knew how dangerous the world was and she didn’t want its darkness to discourage her daughter. She would always do her best to protect her. “Mama stay home with Machi from now on?”

“But I need to go to work. I’ll be okay, Machi. I promise I’ll be careful and I won’t get hurt again.” Mahiru gave her the vow with a light kiss. She remembered the days following her own mother’s death. She had been so afraid the same would happen to her uncle. “You’re worried for me, Machi, and I understand. But it’s my job to protect you and not the other way around.”

“Your Mama is a very strong superhero too.” Kuro added and ruffled Machi’s hair. “She will always come home safe.”


	24. Family Moments

“Can I have one, Mama?” Mahiru was making breakfast and her daughter was helping her. But she only allowed her to wash the fruits because Machi was still young. She had to stand on a chair to reach the counter. Machi stared at the strawberries Mahiru was cutting and her stomach made a monstrous noise. Her mother laughed and nodded with a smile.

“Okay, but only one. I don’t want you too full on strawberries to eat breakfast.” She held a strawberry towards her daughter and Machi opened her mouth. As she ate, Machi hummed contently. Mahiru loved the quiet mornings she had with her family. There was one thing missing and Mahiru asked, “Can you wake up Papa for Mama? I’ll give you an extra pancake as a reward.”

“Pancake!” Machi jumped off the chair and skipped to her parents’ bedroom. She opened the door and saw Kuro sleeping in bed. It was difficult to wake Kuro and only two people in the world could force him out of bed. Luckily, Machi was one of them. She climbed onto the bed and poked her father. When she saw that it had little effect, she called his name repeatedly and jumped on the bed next to him.

Her feet slipped on the covers and she cried as she began to tumble off the bed. Kuro heard her cry and quickly woke up. He was able to catch her before she could fall and injure himself. He breathed a sigh of relief and placed his small daughter on his lap. She wasn’t hurt but Kuro still fretted over her. He was relieved that he didn’t find a bruise or anything else.

“Is it time to wake up already?” Kuro yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Mama made pancakes!” She told him excitedly and Kuro nodded. He slid off the bed with Machi still in his arms. He carried her back to the kitchen and saw Mahiru in the morning light. She hadn’t noticed them enter as she hummed and made pancakes. Kuro placed Machi on a chair at the table and then went to Mahiru. He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

“Morning. Those pancakes smell wonderful.” He whispered and nestled his face into her soft hair. No matter how many years had passed, he couldn’t believe how perfect his life became. Kuro tried to rip off a piece of a finished pancake but Mahiru gently slapped his hand. “It only took me three minutes to wake up today. New record. Don’t I get a reward or something?”

“I just finished those pancakes and they’re hot. Let them cool for a bit.” She slipped the last pancake out of the pan and onto a plate. Mahiru turned off the stove and turned in Kuro’s arms. She smiled up at him and raised herself onto her toes. “How about I give you two good morning kisses instead of just one as your reward for waking up so fast?”

“I’ll like that very much.” Kuro leaned down to kiss her lips softly but he stopped when a voice cried behind them.

“Yuck. No kissing in the morning! Mornings are for pancakes!” They both laughed and Kuro kissed Mahiru’s forehead. Machi was bouncing in her chair and patting the table for her pancakes. Even if his daughter tended to interrupt them, he still thought her antics were adorable. Mahiru picked up the plates of pancakes but Kuro took them from her. She smiled as she watched him take them to the table for her.

“Thank you, Papa!” She said when he placed the plate with the highest stack of pancakes in front of Machi. Her mouth watered at the strawberry pancakes in front of her. But she waited patiently for her parents to sit down as well so they could eat together. Mahiru sat next to her and her daughter clapped her hands and cheered, “ _Itadakimasu!_ ”

“Not so fast, kiddo. I know Mama’s cooking is great but you’re going to choke or something.” Kuro chuckled as he watched Machi eat her pancakes. She could very well rival World End in her enthusiasm. He ruffled her hair playfully and started to eat his pancakes as well. The morning was peaceful and they chatted happily.

They finished eating and Mahiru stood to clear the dishes. But the clock rang and she realized that it was time for her to leave for work. She sighed, disappointed that her morning with her family was over. She wished that she could spend more time with Machi. Mahiru had to grow up without her parents and she was often lonely as a child. She didn’t want her daughter to feel neglected.

“I’ll clear the table so you can go to work, Mahiru. Machi and I will be fine.” Mahiru looked up when Kuro took the plates from her. She nodded and went to get ready for work. At least she knew that Kuro would be home with her. He was a wonderful father and she was confident that she couldn’t have chosen a better person to spend her life with.

She hugged Machi and said, “Have fun at kindergarten today, Sweetie. He’ll pick you up from school but I’ll be home around four. I love you. Be a good girl and make sure your papa doesn’t be lazy. I have a special surprise for you this afternoon if you’re good. Bye, Machi.”

Mahiru walked to the door but then she turned and went back to Kuro. “I almost forgot something.”

“Please, don’t say you forgot to give me a list of chores.” He spoke sarcastically but there was a smile teasing his lips. She grinned back at him and threw her arms around his neck. She drew him closer she could kiss him.

“I forgot to give you your good morning kiss and a goodbye hug. I love you, Kuro.”

* * *

“I’m home!” Mahiru called into the small apartment as she walked through the door. She heard frantic footsteps and her daughter’s laughter filter into the hall from the living room. She raised a brow when Machi ran out to greet her but Kuro didn’t. They would usually see her at the door together. She knelt down and hugged her daughter. “Where’s your papa?”

“Mahiru, don’t come in yet!” Kuro’s answer only confused her more.

“We were playing tea party while we waited for you to come back. Papa said to stall you until he could change out of his princess dress.” She told him and Mahiru giggled with her. Machi was wearing a frilly dress that Mikuni made for her and Mahiru guessed that Kuro was wearing a dress as well. If Machi begged him to wear it, he would. It wouldn’t be the first time Machi convinced him to dress up either.

“I wish I could’ve come home sooner and joined you two for tea. Did you two have a fun time?” She asked. Machi told her about the tea they had and twirled in her pretty dress. “You look beautiful in that dress and it’s very nice but you’re going to have to change. It’s going to be hard to pick apples in a dress.”

“We’re going apple picking?” Her eyes lit up when Mahiru nodded. “I’ll go change right away!”

She ran to her room to change. Mahiru sat on the couch in the living room to wait for her to finish so they could go to the apple farm. As she sat down, Kuro stepped into the room. She smiled knowingly at him and she patted the spot next to her. He collapsed onto the couch so he must’ve been tired after playing with Machi. She reached over and tapped the bow that was still in his hair.

“Machi said you two had a fun little tea party.” While Mahiru grinned from ear to ear, Kuro groaned and rubbed his temple. He was glad that Mahiru didn’t see him in the silly costume at least. He would’ve died of embarrassment if she had. “It was a great idea to take her apple picking. She can see her auntie Wrath again and make great memories. We need to do something first though.”

Mahiru gestured for him to sit up and turn around. He did as she wanted and shifted so his back faced her. She took off his hood and Kuro felt her fingers thread through his hair. He relaxed under her gentle hands instantly. He closed his eyes and began to drift off peacefully. She was always able to soothe him with nothing more than a simple touch. “How was work?”

“I almost punched someone… again. The way that man spoke to his own child made me so angry! He could damage the poor boy’s confidence. I wish I could hit him but I need to stay professional.” Mahiru sighed. She was a family social worker and loved being able to help people. But she would occasionally come across a parent that angered her.

“Give me the address and he could get a visit from a scary vampire. He’ll be taught a lesson and no one would believe his crazy story.” Kuro suggested and Mahiru laughed lightly. They fell into a pleasant conversation and the stress of her work melt away. Eventually, Machi came out of her room and it was time to go. Mahiru pulled his hair back and fiddled with it a little more.

“There you go! Nice and simple. We’re going apple picking so you should tie your hair or else it’ll get in the way.” Mahiru took out a mirror and showed him that she had tied his in a simple ponytail.

“I have two girls that just love to play with my hair. Can’t deal.” Kuro smiled wearily.

* * *

“Now, Machi, you need to remember not to wander off too far from us and stay where we can see you. This is Auntie Wrath’s farm but its best to be cautious. We don’t want you getting lost. You need to be careful about climbing too high as well. If there’s an apple you want in a tall tree, just ask Papa or Mama to get it for you.” Mahiru went on until Kuro tapped her shoulder.

“Mamahiru, she already ran off.” He pointed out. The wagon he was pulling behind him was empty where Machi once sat. While Kuro was calm, she scanned the trees worriedly for her daughter. She almost had a heart attack when she saw her daughter climbing in a tall tree. Mahiru frowned and moved beneath the tree in case she fell out of the tree.

“That girl. There are perfectly good apples on the lower branches. She’s always running off into a dangerous situation with no thought. Where did she even get that habit?” Kuro burst into laughter at her words. She appeared truly unaware of the answer and he smiled to himself. He gently stroked his thumb over her temple to ease the furrows from her brow.

“Sweetie, I can tell you where she got that habit but you’re not going to like the answer. She also inherited your strength so she’ll be okay. We’re here to catch her if anything happens.” He hugged her from behind and tucked her against his body. Kuro looked up at Machi to make sure she didn’t step on a weak or thin branch. He trusted his daughter but he would always watch over her.

Kuro saw Machi reach an apple and picked it with a proud smile. She glanced around her and he realized that she was stuck on the high branch. She couldn’t climb while holding onto her apple. Machi looked like a small cat stuck in a tree and Kuro chuckled as he shook his head. He let go of Mahiru and went to help her. He nimbly swung onto a branch and climbed to the top.

“Papa!” Machi called his name as he balanced himself onto a branch next to her. She showed him the apple she picked. “I found the biggest apple in the tree!”

“That’s great but we should get down before your mother starts to nag us about safety.” He lifted her into his arms and instructed her to hold onto him while he climbed down. She nodded and pushed his hood off his head. She placed her apple in his hood so it wouldn’t fall. Kuro made sure that her grip wouldn’t slip before he began to descend from the tree.

As he climbed down, he joked with her. “Did you know that Mama’s actually a witch? She has a magic broom and she can even fly with it. Maybe, one day, she’ll teach you how to fly as well. You’ll be able to pick the apples at the top of the tree then.”

“Are you a wizard?” Her eyes shined with curiosity.

He shook his head with a secretive smile. “I was her black cat and got stuck in trees just like you did. She was the one that saved me.”

“I wanna be a kitty too! I can take naps all day long.” She decided. Machi was a human and didn’t show any sign of having powers. Her parents thought that it would be best to wait until she was older to tell her that her father was once a vampire. After everything they went through, Kuro wanted her to have a peaceful and simple life.

They reached the ground and Mahiru took Machi from him. She checked her for any scratches or bruises and she was glad that she didn’t hurt herself climbing. She hugged her daughter tightly before she began to softly chastise her. “You can’t go running off like that, Machi. We want you to have fun but please be safe. What if you fell?”

“You would catch me on your magic broom.” She said confidently. Mahiru looked up sharply at Kuro who only shrugged. She placed Machi in the wagon and Kuro handed her the apple she placed in his hood. As Mahiru picked the leaves from her daughter’s hair, Kuro took out his phone to take a picture of the two. His phone was full of pictures of the two.

Mahiru smiled at her softly after she brushed off the last leaf from her head. “Yeah, Mama and Papa will always come and save you. Let’s go and pick enough apples to make a thousand apple pies.”

* * *

“Doesn’t she look so sweet while she’s sleeping?” Mahiru whispered to Kuro as they walked back to their car and he nodded. While she carried their daughter, his arms were overfilling with bags of apples and presents. It was a wonder he could carry everything without dropping them. The Wrath family would shower Machi with gifts whenever they visited the farm.

He was glad that he mended the rift between him and his siblings so Machi could have an extended family full of love. She couldn’t meet her grandparents but she had more than enough aunts and uncles to dote on her. His siblings all adored Machi.

Kuro opened the door for her when they reached their car. She was exhausted after their fun afternoon so Mahiru decided to let her sleep. She placed Machi in the backseat and made sure she was comfortable before she secured the seat belt over her. Kuro placed the apples and gifts on the seat next to her. Then he slipped off his jacket and draped it over Machi.

“You wanna drive, Mahiru? I feel like taking an afternoon catnap too.” She rolled her eyes but she was smiling. His red eyes were her weakness so she gave in. Mahiru nodded and slid into the driver’s seat. Kuro sat next to her and tried to find a comfortable position in the chair. They waved to Wrath and her subclasses before Mahiru pulled out of the driveway.

Mahiru drove down the country road. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Kuro smiling at his phone. He was scrolling through the photos he took that day. Kuro hoped that he could make many more memories with his family. He leaned against the window and watched the countryside pass him. He wanted to open the window and feel the wind but he didn’t want to wake Machi in the backseat.

“So, why does Machi now think I’m a witch with a magic broom?” Mahiru’s voice brought his attention back to her. She wasn’t angry because she knew that Kuro wouldn’t tell their daughter about their adventures without discussing it with her first. She watched Machi in the mirror to make sure that she was still asleep. “If she does unlock some sort of power, I hope she can still live a normal life.”

“We were able to have a mostly normal life back then.” Kuro placed his hand on her leg and smiled at her reassuring. “Being with you was the first time I didn’t feel like a monster. Even if we were in the middle of a supernatural war, you made me feel like a normal human. We’ll have to teach Machi how to control her powers and it might be troublesome but I’m not worried.”

“You have really changed, Kuro. Ten years ago, you would be pessimistic and sarcastic. I love both versions of you though. They both make me beyond happy.” Her honest words made him blush. He tried to hide his reaction and scratched his cheek shyly. Some things never changed and Mahiru giggled. “You’re right. Thinking simply, we can get through this together.”

* * *

Mahiru laid down on her stomach and stretched over their bed. The night was quiet and she smiled as she remembered the fun day they had. She heard the door open behind her and she knew that it had to be Kuro because Machi was already sleeping. He leaned over her and she felt surrounded by his warmth. He kissed her neck and whispered, “Tired?”

“Not too tired.” She rolled onto her back and she gazed up at him with tender eyes. Mahiru reached up to brush his bangs from his face and tucked the loose strands behind his ear. His hair was a little damp because he just came out of the shower. She trailed her fingers down his neck to his chest. She felt his heartbeat under her hand. “You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t put on a shirt.”

“Then you should keep me warm, Sunshine.” Kuro peppered kisses onto her neck and she melted beneath him. He nipped at the racing pulse on her neck and whispered against her flushed skin. “You don’t have work tomorrow and Machi’s asleep. I get to have you all to myself tonight.”

She placed her hands on his shoulders but she didn’t push him away. Her heart was beating rapidly in anticipation. He took her hand and kissed her palm before he pinned it on the bed. His eyes burned as he threaded their fingers together. “Wait, Kuro, did you lock the door?”

“Yeah. You’re so beautiful, Mahiru.” Kuro caught her nightgown between his teeth and pulled the strap off her shoulder. She shivered when his lips lingered and teased her. Mahiru buried her fingers into his hair and held onto him desperately. He could still make her heart race with his touch and she knew he always would. She whimpered when he pulled away but he quickly kissed her.

She gasped because it was so sudden and Kuro took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips. He took her breath away with his kiss and she was quickly becoming lightheaded. Everything became hazy except for Kuro. He cupped her face with one hand while the other roamed her body. Mahiru’s eyes drifted close as she returned his kiss and stroked his tongue with hers.

Kuro stiffened and sat up quickly. She was confused until he whispered, “Do you hear that?”

“What is it, Kuro? Is there someone in the house? We need to get Machi before he does.” Even though he was human now, his senses were still sharp. Mahiru quickly righted her clothes and rushed to get her robe. He took her hand before she could run out the door frantically. He realized that he must’ve worried her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“It’s nothing, Mahiru. I think Machi woke up. I can hear her footsteps coming this way. Guess we’ll have to wait another night.” He let go of her hands so he could put on a shirt. Mahiru waited until he was finished before she opened the door and walked outside. She saw Machi in the hall and knelt in front of her daughter. There were small tears in her eyes and Mahiru spoke softly.

“Are you okay, Machi?” She gathered her small body into her arms and kissed her hair. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“Don’t let the scarecrow take me away, Mama!” Mahiru felt her shake against her chest. She remembered that there was a rather frightening scarecrow in Wrath’s barn that Machi avoided but she didn’t think much of it at the time. Her tiny hands tightened in her clothes. “Uncle Gil said that Mr. Scarecrow hunts down bad kids that steal apples. What if it followed us back from the apple farm?”

“You don’t need to be afraid of anything.” Kuro said. He came out of the room and hugged the two. “You’re a good kid and you didn’t steal anything. Auntie Wrath said you were allowed to bring home any apple you picked. Even if that scarecrow comes here, Mama and Papa will protect you. No one can beat a witch and her black cat. Isn’t that right, Machi?”

She nodded but Mahiru could tell that she was still a little frightened. She kissed her forehead and said, “Do you want to sleep with us tonight? Papa will stand guard and watch over us. We can read you a bedtime story just like when you were younger. It can be any story you want too. Just tell Papa which one you want and he’ll get it for you.”

“ _Kiki’s Delivery Service_ , please.” Machi’s relaxed slightly. Kuro patted her head and went to her bedroom to get her favourite book. While he was gone, Mahiru carried their daughter into their room. She set her on the bed and tucked a blanket around Machi so she would be warm. She turned on the lamp on their bedside table so the dark shadows wouldn’t scare her.

“I’m back.” Kuro returned with the book with the book. He sat down on the bed and leaned against the bedrest. Mahiru took the picture book from him and began to read to her. Her gentle voice lulled both her daughter and her husband to sleep. They quickly fell asleep and their soft snores filled the room. Mahiru watched over them sleep for a while and her heart swelled with love.

She leaned down and kissed each of their forehead. Then she turned off the lamp and burrowed beneath the blanket. Mahiru closed her eyes, content and grateful for Kuro. She never imagined that she would have such a warm, loving family because of her lonely childhood. Now, she couldn’t imagine her life without her two little cats.


	25. The Scaredy Cat

“Kuro, can I talk to you about something?” He looked from his game when Mahiru walked into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed with a worried expression. Kuro set aside his game and shuffled over the bed until he was next to her. He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair, comforting her without words. She hummed contently and leaned into his warmth.

“What is it? Did Machi give you trouble when you tried to get her to sleep?” He asked. Their young daughter, Machi, was surprisingly strong willed. Kuro knew that Mahiru would become upset if he told her that their stubborn daughter took after her. Admittedly, Kuro spoiled her more than he should and gave her a lot of freedom for a nine year old.

“It’s not that.” Mahiru shook her head. She spoke in a soft voice so their daughter wouldn’t hear them in the next room. “She said that she doesn’t want to go to school anymore. I tried to ask her why but she wouldn’t tell me. Do you think you can talk to her? She might tell you. What if someone’s picking on her at school and that’s why she doesn’t want to go back?”

“You fret too much, Mahiru.” He tightened his arms around her and rubbed his cheek against her soft hair. “I don’t think she’s being bullied. Machi knows how to defend herself. I taught her some fighting tactics. She has a short temper so she’ll use them when someone upsets her.”

“You taught her what? Have you been teaching our daughter how to fight while I’m at work? You need to talk to me before you make decisions like that.” Mahiru yelped when Kuro suddenly stood with her in his arms. He placed her on the bed gently and threw the blanket over her. Before she could interrogate him further, he ran out of the room to escape his wife’s wrath.

In the doorway, he stopped and smiled sheepishly at her. “I’m going to talk to Machi now. You should go to sleep first.”

Kuro waved to her and hoped that she wouldn’t be angry when he returned. He walked to the next room and knocked on the door. It was quiet on the other side but he knew that it was too soon for Machi to be asleep. He opened the door and saw a light under Machi’s blanket. He chuckled because he could guess why she didn’t answer when he knocked.

“You’re lucky that mom isn’t with me, Machi. She’ll give you a four hour lecture if she knew you were playing video games this late.” Kuro said. Machi took the blanket off her head. Like Kuro guessed, there was a game console in her hand. He allowed her to save her game before he took the device from her and placed it on the shelf. He pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down.

“You won’t tell mom, will you, Dad?” Machi asked him and Kuro shrugged.

“Do you promise not to play after nine again?” She nodded eagerly. “I won’t tell Mom then. But there is one more thing I want to know. Mom told me that you don’t want to go to school anymore. I know school is troublesome but you can still learn a lot there. Don’t you want to play with your friends at school too?”

“I don’t wanna go to school tomorrow. Can’t I be home schooled from now on?” Machi scrunched up her face in disapproval. She had the same expression Mahiru would make whenever she was determined to have her way. Kuro shook his head with a weary smile. “Don’t make me go back to school, Dad! You said that I’m super smart.”

“You are smart. Because of that, you should know that going to school is good for you. Do you want to tell me why you really don’t want to go to school anymore? I’ll talk to mom and convince her not to take you to school anymore if you tell me the truth.” Kuro prompted. She worried her lower lip before she answered him.

“… There’s this boy in my class.”

“Did he hurt you?” Kuro’s eyes flashed for a moment, thinking that the boy did something to make her afraid to return to school. He felt relieved when she shook her head.

“No, he’s super nice. He just makes me feel funny. I want to run away whenever he’s around because I get all nervous. But then I want to talk to him because he makes me happy and laugh. Mom said it’s a crush but I don’t want to feel like that anymore! Feelings are stupid.” She crossed her arms and frowned.

“Feelings are stupid? They’re scary is what they are. But you can’t avoid them for the rest of your life by running away. I learned that the hard way.” Kuro said. He leaned back on his chair and asked, “Do you wanna hear a story? It’s about scaredy cat who turned into a brave lion. He was afraid of his feelings just like you. But someone special taught him how to be brave.”

“I’m a little old for bedtime stories but okay!” Machi laid back in her bed. Kuro took a moment to think of how to tell her the story. She was still young so he hesitated to tell her the details of his adventures.

 _“Once upon a time, there was this girl._ ”

“I thought this story was about a cat.”

“We’ll get to him soon.  _This girl was the kindest, bravest and by far the most troublesome person in the world. She liked simple things so she picked up a scaredy cat she found abandoned on the street. But this cat wasn’t simple. He had so many emotions he was running from, like fear and guilt. Then, the girl made him feel even scarier things, like love and hope._ ”

“What did the cat do then?”

“ _Well, now that he was her pet, he couldn’t run. The cat decided that avoiding his feelings would be the next best thing. He evaded her questions that would make him talk about his past. He ignored how his heart felt. That didn’t work for long though._ ” Looking back, Kuro knew that he was being silly. “ _Eventually, he became so scared and decided to hide from his friend. Hiding made things worse. Do you know what made everything better?_ ”

She shook her head and Kuro answered, “ _The cat decided not to run anymore and faced his feelings. Who would’ve thought all those feelings he was running from would make him stronger? His guilt made him smarter so he wouldn’t make more mistakes he’ll regret. Love gave him courage to face the hardships in his life. Those feelings made him grow into a strong lion. Moreover, they made him human_.”

Kuro continued to tell her the adventures they went on. He was always careful not to tell her too much and risk scaring her. Eventually, he saw that she was becoming drowsy and it was difficult for her to keep her eyes open. He tucked the blanket around her and kissed her forehead.

“I know that feelings like love are confusing. They make you want to stand on a roof and scream how wonderful that person is. Then you just want to bury yourself in a ditch because you’re so embarrassed you’ll consider doing that. In the end though, it’s better to feel something than nothing at all. You willing to go back to school and face those feelings?”

“… I’ll try.” She shrugged. Machi closed her eyes and soon she was asleep.

“I can’t believe that the one thing you got from me is my terrible habit of running away.” Kuro chuckled and ruffled her hair. He made sure that she was comfortable in her bed before he left the room. He opened the door and found Mahiru standing on the other side. From her grin, he knew that she had been listening through the door. He blushed at her knowing smile.

“Did you have to call me troublesome in your story?” She asked but she continued to smile as she took his arm and they walked back to their room. Mahiru leaned her head against his arm and looked up at him with tender eyes. “You really have grown since we were kids.”


	26. Treasures-Angst

“Mahiru, is something wrong?” Kuro asked her in a soft voice so their daughter wouldn’t overhear them. She hesitated to tell him but he already knew the answer. He could easily read her expression and see that there was something troubling her. He placed his hand on her hair and said: “You can tell me, Mahiru. How about we go home and talk? It’s almost dinner and Machi’s getting tired too.”

“No!” Mahiru shook her head. She had insisted they go to the park earlier that afternoon but she hadn’t smiled once since they arrived. The best she could muster was a shaky smile whenever their daughter called to her. Machi was only a year old and blissfully ignorant of the tense atmosphere. She dug a hole in the sandbox and placed rocks inside of it.

“Mama!” Machi said loudly even though Mahiru was sitting beside her. “Play pirates!”

“Yes, Machi, those are shiny treasures you have there.” She nodded and then placed another rock into the hole. Machi immediately pulled it out to study it. The way her daughter explored the world was endearing to her and Mahiru loved to watch her discover new things. Machi tried to climb into the hole and almost fell forward into the rock pile. Mahiru quickly caught her and placed her on her lap.

“This little kitty has no fear, does she?” Kuro chuckled because Machi immediately crawled off her lap to repeat the process. She sat in the hole she made and set the rocks down in a random pattern. He patted her head and smiled down at her. “If we’re pirates filling this hole with treasure, you’re the most precious thing in there. But we need to give you a bath once we get home. You have sand all over you.”

“Treasure!” Machi cheered. She didn’t take his hands when he reached out to help her out of the hole. Instead, she stretched her tiny arms towards Mahiru. She happily cupped her hands around Machi’s. Her hands were so small that she could barely wrap her fingers around her mother’s. Yet, Machi still tried to pull her into the small hole with her. “Play pirates. Mama is Papa’s treasure too!”

“Hey, what are you planning to do? You two are my treasure but I’m not going to leave you here. I love you so I want to keep you safe in my arms.” Kuro picked her up and hugged her. He pressed a kiss to her temple before he pulled Mahiru’s into their hug. Their smiles gave her one as well and she nestled against his side. She leaned her head against his shoulder and her face was right next to Machi’s. Mahiru kissed her forehead and her daughter giggled.

The moment was only broken when Machi’s stomach rumbled. Her parents laughed while Machi tilted her head curiously. “Hungry bunny is in Machi’s tummy again. Machi will make mud cake and salad to feed it. Put me down, Papa.”

“Umm, how about we go home and have dinner?” Kuro suggested. Sometimes, they would have trouble convincing Machi to eat her vegetables so he told her that a bunny was in her stomach. But that led to Machi trying to make salads with the grass to feed the bunny. Thankfully, he was always able to stop her from eating grass. “Everything Mama makes is delicious so your bunny will love whatever she cooks.”

“Actually, I was thinking we could go out for dinner today.” Mahiru said and Kuro brows drew together. She preferred that they cook for Machi as often as they could so she could be confident Machi was eating well. She avoided his gaze as she placed Machi in her stroller. “There’s a family restaurant nearby and they have ramen.”

“Okay,” Kuro nodded. He handed a cat plushie to Machi so she would be distracted from their conversation. He stood next to Mahiru and took her hand gently. “I don’t mind going out to eat but can you tell me why you’re avoiding going home? I’m worried about you, Mahiru.”

“… My uncle called me today.” She told him but her answer confused him. Her uncle adopted her when her mother died and the two were close. Mahiru looked down at the ground and sighed. “He wanted to let me know that my father is visiting him today. We might run into him since we live in the same neighbourhood. I’m not afraid of my father but it would be… awkward. It’s silly to worry about that, isn’t it? I’m an adult now and he probably won’t recognize me.”

Her father left without a word when she was barely four. Even if she knew his reason, she didn’t know if she could forgive him. Mahiru remembered how her mother struggled to raise her alone. She admired her mom and Mahiru she hoped that she could be a good mother like her. She felt Kuro circle his arms around her and she smiled. He was able to comfort her without saying a single word.

“After we eat, we can visit Misono. I’m sure Lily will be happy to see Machi that they won’t mind the surprise visit.”

“Fairy Godfather!” Machi shouted her agreement and clapped her hands. In her excitement, she dropped her toy and Mahiru went to pick it up. She knelt in front of the stroller and handed it back to her. Mahiru patted her soft hair and they talked happily for a moment. Kuro watched them with a smile until he noticed someone approaching them.

“Is that you, Mahiru?” Hearing her name, she stood up and faced the man. She didn’t recognize him until he said her mother’s name. “You really do look like her. When I was walking by, I thought you were her for a minute. We used to take you to this park when you were a baby too. Toru said that you have a daughter now. What’s her name again?”

“What are you doing here, father?” She didn’t answer his question but asked one of her own instead. Then she shook her head and pushed the stroller away. “I’m sorry but we were just leaving. Tell Uncle Toru we said hello. Goodbye, father.”

“Wait, Mahiru. It has been a long time but maybe we can talk.” Her father said to stop her when she started to walk away. Mahiru’s hands gripped the stroller tightly as she tried to control her emotions. Kuro wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm soothingly. She intended to leave but then her father said: “I know it must’ve been hard for you to grow up without a father. I’m sorry.”

Dirt was kicked up into the air slightly when Mahiru stopped. “I grew up with a great dad: Uncle Toru! He went to every one of my soccer games that he could. When he missed one, he apologized and made my favourite burger for dinner. You don’t even know what my favourite burger is! That doesn’t bother me. Growing up without my mother was the only hard part of my childhood.”

“I know how much you loved your mother, Mahiru—”

“No, you don’t. You didn’t even go to her funeral!” Mahiru’s words silenced him. Kuro knew that she was barely containing her emotions so he squeezed her arm. She was a kind person who easily forgave others. That only showed how much her father had hurt her. “I don’t know why you left us nor why you’re back. Those things don’t matter to me anymore. But…”

Mahiru trailed off the moment Machi started to cry loudly. Her tone must’ve confused and upset Machi. It was rare for her to raise her voice, especially in front of her daughter. She immediately lifted Machi into her arms and rocked her soothingly. “It’s okay, Machi. I’m not mad at you. You’re a good kitty. Can you smile for Mama?”

With her comforting words, Machi’s sobs softened into whimpers. Kuro placed a protective arm around both of them before he faced Mahiru’s father. “Sir, I think you should leave. Have a nice day.”

Kuro led Mahiru away and her father didn’t stop them again. She continued to hold Machi in his arms while he pushed the empty stroller. Mahiru wanted to have Machi’s light, reassuring weight in her arms. She glanced up at Kuro when she felt him kiss the top of her head. She couldn’t be more grateful for the two. While her lonely childhood, her new family filled her life with joy.


	27. A Mother's Love-Angst

“It’s been a while since we returned to C3’s headquarters. Yumikage must be super busy now that he’s running C3.” Mahiru said to Kuro next to her as they walked down the hall. After they defeated the previous boss, Yumikage’s prestigious family took over the organization. “The last time we were here, we were teenagers. Now we have a daughter. Aren’t you excited to meet a new friend, Machi?”

Machi replied with a string of gibberish and she rubbed her face against Kuro’s shoulder. He placed a protective hand on her head and brushed her hair from her drowsy eyes. “She’s not much company when it’s close to her bedtime. Maybe we should just go home and tell Yumikage to visit us the next time he’s free instead of telling us to come to this place. This building still gives me the creeps.”

“I know,” She whispered back to him softly. Mahiru took Machi from him and carefully placed her in her baby sling. She started to drift off even before Mahiru tucked her blanket around her. “But the leadership changed and we both know that Yumikage is a good person. He’s super busy and that’s why he said it would be easier for us to visit his office.”

“I guess he is super busy if he had to email us instead of calling us.” Kuro couldn’t help be a little cautious after the history he had with the organization. He didn’t want anything to cause his family to be separated again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close against his side. “The days sure become shorter in the winter. That means longer naps.”

“That depends on how often Machi decides to wake us up.” She laughed softly. “Oh, we should stop by Tinker’s research lab and say hello to her. If I remember right, the lab should be on the way to Yumikage’s office. I don’t think he will mind if we’re a few minutes late.”

Kuro nodded in response and they walked towards the room. He noticed that the halls were oddly quiet. Even though the war was over, Tinker continued to create inventions. Mahiru must’ve sensed that something was wrong as well because she let go of his hand to hold Machi more securely against her. They stopped in front of the door to her lab.

Mahiru pressed close to his side and hoped that she was merely being paranoid. He pushed open the door and he swore beneath his breath. The lab was a mess and Kuro didn’t know what to make of the fact that no one was in the room. “Mahiru, stay here. Whoever did this might still be here.”

“Do you think Tinker was hurt?” Mahiru fought against her instinct to follow him into the lab. She wanted to fight by his side but they had to think of Machi’s safety. She took out her phone and said, “I should call Yumikage. Hopefully, this is just an experiment gone wrong. He would’ve called us if someone attacked them and cancel our visit.”

“Whatever happened, we need to leave. I don’t want Machi to be pulled into anything dangerous.” Kuro surveyed the room but he kept Mahiru in the corner of his eyes. His sharp senses allowed him to hear something approach them rapidly. He ran to Mahiru even before he recognized the sound as a gunshot. He yanked her into the room and slammed the door shut before the bullet could reach her.

Mahiru summoned her spear and Kuro grabbed a random tool on the desk. They waited for the door to open to face the person attacking them. The air was tense and the only sound between them was Machi’s whimpers. Kuro turned around and placed his hands over Mahiru’s. “Do you still remember the secret passages? Use your broom to fly away with Machi. Please, Mahiru, go now.”

“Wait, I can’t leave you here!” Mahiru started to argue.

“And I can’t lose either of you!” He yelled over her. “That man has a gun and he was aiming at you.”

Their argument didn’t last long before the door was thrown open. It clattered loudly against the wall and it almost broke off its hinges. Mahiru was shocked to see that it was the prior boss of C3. A few other men followed him into the room but she didn’t recognize any of them. “What are you doing here? You were kicked out of C3.”

“I came back when I heard that a human and a vampire had a child.” The moment he mentioned Machi, Mahiru hugged her protectively. “We can’t know what that thing inherited from its parents. It will be best if we kept it for a short time to be certain that it’s safe.”

“Machi isn’t a danger! Don’t talk about her like that. She’s a normal, sweet girl.” Mahiru said. She prayed that they would be able to reason with the man for Machi’s sake. She already knew that would be near impossible from past encounters with the boss. “Kuro turned back into a human when the war was over. Even if he was still a vampire, neither Kuro nor Machi are monsters.”

“He might be a human now but you two still have Jinn in your bodies. Sleepy Ash is stronger than an average human and you can still summon your Lead.” He pointed out and the men around him stepped forward. She tightened her hands on her spear and prepared to fight. It was clear that they wouldn’t be able to defeat so many people though.

Kuro leaned closer to her ear. “Please, run, Mahiru. Think about Machi.”

“… I’ll call for help.” Mahiru’s feet felt heavy as she backed away. “Meet us at home.”

“I promise.” With those words, she dashed towards the secret passage behind them. Kuro stopped the men from following her by throwing the flash balls at their feet. Light exploded from the balls and blinded them. Mahiru forced open the panel with her spear before she transformed it into a broom. The sound of fighting followed her as she flew through the secret passageway.

Mahiru quickly climbed to another floor where she escaped out a window. As she flew on her broom, she took out her phone to call Lily. She reminded herself that Kuro was strong and that he would survive. She sent a mass text to all her friends and flew towards the Alicein mansion. Machi would be safest there.

“Papa is a powerful lion and he’ll come home.” She whispered to Machi as reassurance. A part of Mahiru knew that she was trying to reassure herself as well. Her daughter was far too young to fully understand the situation. She had a confused and upset expression so Mahiru cooed softly to her. “You’re going to visit your Fairy Godfather. Be a good girl and—”

A sharp pain shot through her shoulder and Mahiru staggered for a moment. She looked over her shoulder and saw that several men were chasing her on foot. Their weapons were designed to fight vampires so the concentrated sunlight wasn’t as effective against her. It felt like her shoulder was on fire though.

Mahiru lost control of her Lead. She crashed to the ground and landed on her back. She slid down a short hill but she endured the pain as the rocks scraped her jacket. The only thing on her mind was protecting her daughter. She scrambled to her feet once she reached the bottom of the hill. She didn’t need to look behind her to know that the C3 members were nearby.

In the distance, Mahiru spotted a small truck next to the road and hope renewed her energy. Maybe there was someone in it and they could drive her to a hospital or a police station. The organization would never risk civilians discovering that vampires and sorcerers existed. She held Machi closer against her chest and she ran frantically to the wagon.

Her heart dropped when she didn’t find anyone inside the truck or next to it. She summoned her spear and broke the lock of the truck bed. She climbed onto the back and she noticed that it was filled with crates of vegetables. It was likely the wagon belonged to a farmer and he was making deliveries. Mahiru’s mind raced as she thought over her options.

She could continue to run but Mahiru was already exhausted. Waiting and hoping the farmer would return soon wasn’t a better choice either. She didn’t know how long it would be before the farmer came back. If the C3 members found them before that, she would be cornered in the truck. Fighting would put Machi at risk and that was the last thing she wanted.

Mahiru felt Machi begin to fuss and clutched her jacket. She soothed her as quietly as she could so the men wouldn’t hear her. “Everything will be okay, Machi. Mama will protect you. Please, don’t cry.”

Machi settled down a little and nestled against her chest. Looking down at her daughter, she felt her heart ache painfully. She loved her and Mahiru would do anything to keep her safe. Mahiru stiffened when she heard the men’s voices nearby. She took a quick look outside and saw the men at the top of the hill. It would only be a matter of time before they found the truck.

Mahiru turned to the crates of vegetables and then she looked down at Machi. She would protect her no matter the cost. Everything she did was for her. Her daughter’s brown eyes stared back at her with an innocent trust and love. It only made Mahiru’s decision more difficult. Yet, she forced her body to move. Her plan was to hide Machi in a crate while she distracted the C3 members.

She found a crate that her daughter would fit comfortably in and poured out the radishes. She placed Machi inside along with her jacket and scarf. Mahiru arranged them around her daughter so she would be warm. Then she placed some vegetables into her baby sling so it would look like there was a child in it.

“Machi, Mama needs to go but…” She wanted to tell her daughter that she would return for her but she didn’t know she could keep that promise. C3’s boss had ordered that Machi be captured because she was half vampire. Mahiru thought of the times she fought them in the past. The organization was ruthless so they were willing to do anything to accomplish their goal.

But, faced with that possibility, the only thing breaking her heart was the knowledge that this could be the last time she saw her daughter. When she was born, Mahiru made a vow to always stay by Machi’s side because she had to grow up without a mother. Tears entered her eyes as she looked down at her.

“I’m so sorry, Machi. No matter what happens to me, I just want you to live.” Mahiru hugged her and pressed her forehead against Machi’s. She felt her tiny hands touch her tears stained cheek. “I don’t know if you’ll remember me when you’re older but know that I love you. I’m so proud to call you my daughter and you made me so happy. You’re my little ray of light, Machi. I love you.”

“Mama,” her daughter whimpered when she started to pull away.

“Shhh, don’t cry. I’m not leaving you, Machi. I will always be with you and watch over you.”

Mahiru kissed her one last time. Even if her daughter forgot her, she didn’t want the last memory Machi had of her was of her crying. She fought against the tears and forced a brave smile onto her face. She pushed the crate into the corner where it would be shadowed by the larger crates. On shaking legs, Mahiru stepped away. Machi immediately started cry for her and her wails stabbed at her heart.

She jumped off the truck bed and luckily the men hadn’t noticed her yet. She ran back up the hill and she stopped a short distance from them. Mahiru looked back to the truck and pictured Machi’s smile. She gathered her resolve and screamed. “Kuro, help!”

Mahiru waited for all the men to turn towards her and started to chase her. Then, she sprinted in the opposite direction of the truck. As she ran, she prayed that her daughter would have a bright future. Even if it was without her.


	28. Cats and Dogs

“Can we play  _Smash Bros_  when we get home, Papa? I think I can beat you this time!” Machi asked as Kuro walked her home from preschool. The enthusiasm in her voice was endearing to him even as it was tiring. His daughter had so much energy that he had trouble keeping up with her. She was a few steps ahead of him but he made sure not to let her wander too far.

“You’re on.” He ruffled her hair and she excitedly told him about her plan to defeat him. No matter if they were playing video games or having a tea party, he enjoyed spending time with his daughter. Kuro also knew that he had to teach her responsibility so he added: “We can play a few rounds but you have to finish your homework before Mama gets home.”

“Okay. We learned about animals today!” Machi told him and then she proudly went on to tell him everything she learned that day. He already knew about farm animals yet he listened intently to her. “Kitty go meow and doggie say woof. My homework is to draw animals and match them with what they say. Will you help me, Papa? Wait,  _Smash Bros_  first!”

“Of course. We should hurry home so we can finish your homework and still have plenty of time for fun.” Kuro picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. He made sure that she was safe and secure on his shoulder before he walked forward. She held onto his hood and tugged on the fur lining as if she could steer him like a car. He chuckled and asked, “Did you have fun at school today?”

“Yep! It was my turn to feed Mr. Usagi.” She told him about their classroom pet, a rabbit. It was a simple task but Machi described it with a bright energy. “He made squeaks when I fed him lettuce. He’s super cute and fluffy! Machi can draw you a picture of him when I do my homework.”

Kuro chuckled when Machi imitated rabbit sounds. “You really love animals, don’t you, Machi? Oh, that reminds me, I bought those animal crackers you like. Papa can guess your favourite animal too. Cat—”

“Machi loves dogs the most!”

* * *

“Are you okay, Kuro. It’s not like you to sulk this much. Is it because Machi finally defeated you in  _Smash_?” Mahiru asked once they were comfortable in bed. Their daughter was already asleep but she whispered carefully to Kuro. She didn’t want to wake her up accidentally. She snuggled against his side and laid her arm over his chest. “I thought you would be proud.”

“It’s not that.” Kuro would often go easy on Machi whenever they played together. At the same time, he respected her too much to give her an easy win. He felt proud whenever she beat him in a game. There was something else on his mind. He sighed and pulled Mahiru onto him. “Did you know that Machi likes dogs more than cats?”

“Really? Her favourite toy is the cat plush we got her.” Mahiru remembered how Machi would like to play with his bell when she was a baby. She smiled to herself and toyed with the bell around his neck. In the dark, it reflected the moonlight. He kept it close to him and treasured it even after years had passed. “Are you jealous of dogs now?”

“No. I’m not like Hyde.” Kuro shook his head. It was late but he was still able to see Mahiru clearly in the dark. Curiosity filled her eyes but she didn’t push him for an answer. There was an understanding between them that he would tell her what was on his mind. He lovingly ran his hand through her hair before he took her hand. The bell jingled softly as it fell between them.

Softly, he said: “I assumed she would love cats and bought her that plushie before she was born. I don’t want to be the kind of dad who forces their kid to be someone they’re not. I hope she knows that I would love her no matter what.”

“Oh, Kuro, of course Machi knows you love her. You’re a wonderful father.” Mahiru reassured him. She sat up a little and leaned over him. She cupped his face and lightly bumped their forehead together. It was a teasing gesture she would use whenever he was overthinking things. She reminded him: “She was comfortable enough to tell you that she likes dogs. You don’t need to worry.”

“You’re right, Mahiru, like you always are. I want to let Machi make her own choices. That way, she’ll know that she can always stand up after she falls down.” Kuro was confident his daughter would become a brilliant person. He pulled Mahiru closer and kissed the top of her head. “It’s the weekend tomorrow but we should go to sleep now.”

He reached across her to turn off the lamp but Mahiru stopped him. She slid off the bed and went to the dresser. Kuro was confused but he merely watched her dig through a drawer. He couldn’t see what she took out before she skipped back to their bed. She grinned and climb on top of him, “There is one cat lover in this family. You. Make sure to treat this cat well.”

She took out a cat headband from behind her back. After she put it on, she ran his hands down his shirt and pushed it up slightly. She teased her finger over his waist band and kissed his neck. Mahiru thought she heard him purr. She giggled and placed her hands on his chest. “I think the rest of the outfit is in the dresser. Just give me a moment to put it on.”

“You don’t need to. I’m just going to take it off anyways.” Kuro wrapped his arm around her and turned them so she was beneath him. “You make an adorable cat, Mahiru.”

* * *

Kuro yawned as he entered the living room the next morning. Mahiru and Machi were already awake and playing on the carpet. He watched them stack blocks to form a building. It was a quaint sight to him and he would never tire of it. He gave Mahiru a quick kiss before he sat next to them. He patted Machi’s head and said, “That’s a tall tower you have. Is your doll going to live in it?”

“This is the fence for my farm. I’m going to have lots of cute animals. Machi will take good care of them and give them lots of hugs.” She picked up two stuffed animals and held them close. She also mimicked the noises they would make. He picked up her favourite black cat and pressed it against her cheek. She laughed as the cat tickled her. Machi let go of the stuffed animals and hugged the cat.

“Machi, would you like Papa to buy you a dog plushie?” Kuro asked.

“But Machi likes to sleep with Neko-san. Papa wants to replace Machi’s favourite toy?” She frowned at him and held her kitty protectively.

Her reaction confused him and Kuro asked, “I thought dogs were your favourite animal. You told me that when we were walking home yesterday.”

“I love the dog shaped animal crackers. Neko-san is my favourite animal friend. I like to hug bunnies the most.” She listed off a few more animals and the different reasons they were her favourite. “Do I have to choose only one favourite, Papa?”

“You can enjoy whatever you want.” Kuro took the box of crackers from the table and shook out a few. He fed the snack to her and then patted her head. “Mama and Papa will love you no matter what.”


	29. Long Work Days

Mahiru was working late but Kuro stayed up to welcome her home. He knew how much she would appreciate it. Kuro played a video game to pass the time but he muted the television so he wouldn’t wake up his daughter. He had tucked Machi into bed earlier despite how she insisted she wanted to stay up to greet Mahiru as well. It was clear to see that Machi adored her mother and saw her as a superhero. He thought Mahiru was magnificent as well.

He heard the door open and he stood up to greet her. Kuro walked into the foyer and he was almost immediately knocked off his feet. Mahiru ran into his arms and buried her face into his chest. Her body was trembling against his. He was confused but he didn’t voice his questions. He tenderly rubbed her back and waited for her to speak first.

Kuro knew that she only needed a moment of silence. It was rare that she was overwhelmed but she had a stressful day at work. She felt his strong hands lift away the weight on her shoulders. Mahiru took a deep breath and collected herself. She knew she could lean on Kuro for anything but she had to ask: “Is Machi asleep? I don’t want her to overhear anything.”

He nodded and lead her to the living room. Kuro kept an arm around her waist as they sat down. She looked exhausted and he wished he could do more for her. Mahiru leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She muttered, “I love my job but I hate having to testify in messy custody battles. The parents kept screaming at each other across the court. I wanted to slap some sense into them.”

She would occasionally be asked to testify in court since she was a family social worker. Mahiru didn’t want to tell Kuro the details because she respected the family’s privacy. Remembering the trial made her shake in anger again and she tightened her hands into fists. Kuro lightly took her hand stroked her fingers until her grip relaxed.  

She understood how complicated families could be. Her mother died when she was young and her father had been mostly absent in her life. Mahiru couldn’t imagine how different her life would be if her uncle hadn’t adopted her. She would never have been inspired by his kindness. She was certain she wouldn’t have met Kuro or her friends either.

“At least the judge did what was best for the child. I want a long hot bath to relax. Then again, it might be too late for a bath.” Mahiru finished her short rant and opened her eyes. There was a sliver of sadness in them. He took her into his arms and squeezed her briefly. She was confused when he let go of her and stood up. Unconsciously, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

“I think I have something that will help you feel better.” After he whispered the reassurance, her grip slipped. Mahiru watched him leave and wondered what he had in mind. She took off her jacket and hanged it on a hook. After the day she had, she wanted to talk with Kuro immediately. She considered making tea for them to share when he returned.

Kuro came back into the room with their daughter in his arms. “If there’s anything that can make you smile, it’s this little cat.”

“You know Machi should be sleeping right now, Kuro.” She lightly chastised him but there was a smile on her lips. Mahiru dashed to join their warm circle. The moment she stood in front of them, Kuro slipped their daughter into her arms.

Machi yawned and rubbed her eyes. Even though she was tired, she mumbled something to her mother. “Welcome home, Mama. Machi wanted to stay up but Papa wouldn’t let me.”

“You need your sleep, Machi. You’re four and a growing girl. It’s late and time for you to go to bed. First, I would love to hear about your day.” Mahiru lightly stroked her soft hair as she carried her back to her bedroom. She listened to Machi tell her about her day. She had the ability to make her simple day sound like an adventure. It was the happiness and excitement in her voice.

“Dad took me to visit Uncle Tsurugi and he gave me strawberries! They were delicious. He showed me a magic trick too.” She told her as she placed her on her bed. Mahiru sat next to her and tucked the blanket around her. She loved listening to Machi tell her about her day so she stayed by her side until she fell asleep. She was careful not to wake her as she kissed her forehead.

“I love you, Machi.” She whispered to her daughter. Behind Mahiru, Kuro massaged her shoulders gently. She placed her hands over his and tilted her head back until their eyes met. He pressed a quick kiss on her lips. Mahiru stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body felt much lighter after spending time with the two. “We should let Machi sleep.”

They left as quietly as they could and went back to their own room. Once they were alone again, Mahiru said: “Thank you, Kuro. How did you know that was just what I needed?”

“I knew you would just overthink things if you took a bath alone.” Kuro poked her forehead and then massaged small circles against her temple. She leaned into his touch and sighed contently. “Talking with you always help me so Machi might do the same for you. She did inherit a lot of your traits. You’re my light and she is our hope.”

“And you’re my rock, Kuro.” There weren’t enough words to describe how much she loved him and she appreciated how he supported her. Her career could be draining at times but she would think of her wonderful family. Mahiru hoped the children she helped would find a loving family like she had.


	30. Headbutt

“Thank you for watching over Machi tonight, Tsurugi. Everything Machi needs is in her backpack. She already had dinner so you only need to give her milk.” Mahiru told him. She and Kuro wanted to see a play but it was out of town and after Machi’s bedtime. It was rare they could leave the house but Mahiru adored Machi. Luckily, Tsurugi offered to babysit their three year old daughter for the night.  

“We’ll be back in the morning. Papa will bring back a souvenir for you.” Kuro helped Machi take off her jacket. He gave her a warm hug before he looked to Tsurugi. “Call us if anything happens. You should also call Lily since we’re out of town and we might not be able to get back quickly. Don’t give her too much milk or Machi will get a stomach ache. She might wake up in the middle of the night so check on her and read her another bedtime story.”

“Kuro, you don’t need to worry so much. Tsurugi has taken care of Machi before and he knows what to do.” She reminded him. Mahiru understood that he was simply protective of Machi. She didn’t know what she would do if anything happened to their daughter while they were out of town. “We can trust Tsurugi. He won’t let anything happen to Machi.”

“That’s right! Machi is my favourite niece so I’ll protect her.” Tsurugi knelt and then lightly pinched her cheeks. She laughed and copied him by grabbing his cheeks. Playing with Machi reminded him of the time Takuto was a child. He chuckled and said, “Your cheeks are like mochi. Mochi was supposed to be your name but your dad misspelled it on your birth certificate.”

“You shouldn’t tell tall tales like that, Tsurugi.” Mahiru said. Her daughter was at an age where she easily believed what her elders told her.

Tsurugi smiled innocently but she knew better. She trusted him though. He lightly patted Machi’s head. “We’re going to have a lot of fun. You should tell Jun that I did a great job babysitting you. He won’t let me babysit Takuto ever since I lost him in the mall that one time. It took us three hours to find him.”

Kuro’s face paled and Mahiru shook her head. She knew that Tsurugi was merely teasing him and she placed her hand on Kuro’s shoulder. Gently, she pulled him towards her and lightly bumped their foreheads together. She felt a tug on her skirt and she looked down to see Machi. Her daughter tilted her head and asked, “Why Mama headbutt Papa?”

“Sometimes, Papa overthinks things and he needs a little reminder that he doesn’t have to worry so much. When we’re together, everything will be okay.” She explained. It was a habit they started after she entered his mind and learned about his past. Mahiru lifted Machi into her arms and lightly rested her forehead against hers. “It’s my way to tell him to stop worrying.”

“Mama can send secret messages to Papa when you headbutt him?” Her eyes widened with awe and Mahiru giggled. Machi’s interpretation of the world was endearing and she loved her imagination. Her tiny hands cupped her face, “Does Machi have a superpower like Mama?”

“You’re a very special cat to us.” She said and kissed her cheek. She handed Machi to Tsurugi but her heart felt a little heavy. They would only be gone for a night but Mahiru would miss Machi. Reading to her daughter was an important part of their day. “We love you, Machi. Have a fun day with Uncle Tsurugi. We’ll be back in the morning. Goodbye.”

“Bye, bye.” She said and waved to her parents.

“Have a fun night, you two!” Tsurugi added and walked with them to the door. The two were dedicated parents but he thought they deserved a relaxing night. He couldn’t help but tease them. He patted Kuro’s shoulder and said, “You two are going to have a romantic night after a long time. Should I talk to Machi about being a big sister?”

“Tsurugi! You can’t say things like that in front of Machi.” Kuro quickly covered Machi’s ears. She was oblivious while her parents were blushing. Machi motioned to her father and stretched out her hands to him. He didn’t hesitate before he walked to her and took her hand.

“Papa worrying again?” Machi asked. Before he could reply, she slammed her forehead against his nose. He flinched in pain but he stopped himself from yelling. The headbutt hurt Machi as well and she started to cry. Kuro immediately jumped to comfort her and he rubbed his thumb over her forehead.  

“There, there, Machi, I will make you feel better.” Mahiru tried to soothe her as well. She kissed Machi’s hair. “You’re a special cat but you won’t be able to use that magic trick until you’re older. No more headbutting people. It’s better and simpler to talk with others about what’s on your mind. Okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded. Mahiru kissed her goodbye again.

* * *

“Date night is a fun change of pace but I missed Machi a little.” Mahiru said as they parked in the driveway to pick up their daughter. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Kuro nod in agreement. She took his hand and lightly swung it between them. “It’s eight o’clock so Machi will be waking up about now. Do you think Tsurugi made Machi breakfast yet? I want to make her a special breakfast.”

“If you offer to make pancakes with strawberries, Tsurugi wouldn’t mind if you took over breakfast. He might charge you a fee for using his kitchen though.” They both laughed at his light joke. He stopped in front of the door and pressed the doorbell. Tsurugi didn’t answer immediately and Kuro became worried when he heard a loud crash. He tried to peer through the window to see inside but he couldn’t see much.

The two were confused when it was Yumikage who answered and not Tsurugi. “Thank goodness, you two are back! Tsurugi called us for help but we couldn’t stop her.”

“Did something happen?” Mahiru quickly stepped into the house and glanced around the foyer. She rushed to take off her shoes and ran into the house. It was a mess. She couldn’t guess what happened but she found Machi sitting on the fridge with a large smile.

“Mama! Papa!” She waved to them with a large grin. Kuro stood in front of her and helped her down from the fridge. She giggled and hugged him. “Machi was a good kitty.”

“I’m sure you were.” He patted her head. Kuro noticed that Tsurugi, Jun and Yumikage all had bruises and bumps. On the other hand, Machi was completely unharmed. She smiled and nestled against his shoulder. He turned back to the three. “What happened here?”

“Machi wanted to play tag and I called Yumi and Jun to join us. She would headbutt us instead of tagging us. Are you sure Machi isn’t a vampire? She’s strong.” Tsurugi groaned and rubbed the bruise on his forehead. “We never had this much trouble with Takuto.”

Kuro looked down to Machi who was innocently humming and playing with the bell around his neck. He couldn’t picture her causing so much trouble. He thought that the three were exaggerating and said, “Machi has a lot of energy first thing in the morning. I should’ve warned you last night.”

“That’s an understatement.” Yumikage groaned slightly. “She accidentally ran into the wall and there’s a hole in it now.”

“I’ll make breakfast for all six of us.” Mahiru offered. She stopped when Machi reached out to her. She stood next to the two and her daughter pointed to her forehead. Mahiru understood what she wanted and lightly rested her forehead against hers. “I got your secret message. Mama and Papa love you too.”

“Yeah!” Machi cheered and clapped her hand. “I practised Mama’s special headbutt technique.”

“That’s good but I told you not to headbutt others.” 


	31. Day at the Park

“Don’t run off too far, Machi.” Kuro told his young daughter. Yet, the moment they entered the park, she let go of his hand and dashed through a pile of leaves. He shook his head warily but he was chuckling as well. He followed her and caught her easily. Machi cheered when Kuro suddenly lifted her into the air. He placed her on a nearby bench and knelt in front of her. “Can you tell Papa the park rules?”

“No going off with strangers. Play where Papa can see me. Don’t pick up bugs.” She listed the rules and counted them on her fingers. Kuro was a lax parent but Machi’s wellbeing was the most important to him. He nodded when he saw that she understood the rules. He gently placed her on the ground and then patted her head. She grabbed his hand. “Papa play with Machi now!”

“Okay, just slow down a little bit, Machi.” He groaned. She tugged on his jacket and dragged him to a pile of leaves. Her smile was full of excitement and life. Kuro considered himself lucky that their daughter was sweet and well behaved. She found a tall leaf pile and jumped into it, scattering leaves everywhere. He grabbed a few and tossed them into the air.  

“The leaves are Mama’s favourite colour! Orange.” She told him, very proud of her observation. Machi collected leaves in her hand and counted each one she picked up. “Three… Four… Five to show Mama when she gets home. Can Papa open Machi’s bag so I can fill it with leaves?”

“These leaves are brittle so they’ll probably crumble in your bag. We’ll have to clean all those tiny pieces afterwards.” He twirled a leaf between his fingertips. She tried to grab it but it broke apart in her hands. The disappointment on her face tugged on his heart and he thought of a solution. “We can press the leaves in a book to keep them from breaking.”

“Press it in a book?” She repeated in a confused voice since she didn’t know what he meant.

“You place the leaf between two flat surfaces. If you’re careful and gentle, it won’t break.” Kuro slowly explained the concept to her. He took her hands and laid them out flat. Then he placed a leaf on her palm and folded her hands together. He lifted her hand to show her that the leaf was still whole. Her eyes sparkled and he chuckled. “You have your mother’s eyes.”

Kuro took out a book from her backpack and placed a leaf between the pages. Machi copied him and laid a leaf next to his. She ran off to find more leaves in the park. He sat on the ground and watched over her. Being a stay-at-home father was difficult at times but it felt fulfilling whenever he saw her learn or discover something new.

He noticed a boy who approached Machi and he thought of how kids made friends so easily. She was a bright and warm person but it took a while for her to become comfortable with a person. Machi picked up a leaf and showed it to the boy. “Do you want one?”

“Dad said you can’t pick up dirty things!” He yelled and slapped her hand. Kuro immediately jumped to his feet ran to her. Machi cried his name and raced into the safety of his arms. He placed a protective hand on her head and then gave the boy a stern glare. He saw how the boy flinched away from him and sighed softly. The best thing for him to do was lecture the boy.

“Troublesome. Mahiru’s better at these things than I am. Hey, kid, you shouldn’t be violent with others. It is mean and wrong and you won’t make many friends by being cruel.” He told the boy in a slow, even tone. Kuro turned his attention to Machi and examined her hand. It didn’t appear that she was hurt but he said, “You should tell my daughter that you’re sorry.”

The boy muttered an apology but quickly left. He patted Machi’s hair, “Are you okay?”

“I am,” She nodded but he saw how she rubbed her hand. He placed a leaf in her little palm.

“Let’s collect more leaves for Mama. This one is a pretty shape. I’ll buy you a treat on the way home. Do you want ice cream?” Her smile returned and the sight made him happy. “If anyone hurts you like that, you should tell an adult you know. They’ll make them apologize.”

“But what if they hurt my friends? How do I defend them? Just like how you protected me. If I run away and get an adult, they might hurt my friend more!” She pointed out. “Hitting others is mean.”

“It is. First, you should try to tell him to stop. Yell for an adult the moment they try to hurt you.” He listed what she should do. He thought her compassion and strength was like Mahiru’s. Kuro thought of what she would do. “You should follow your heart and protect your friend if no one else comes to help you. I want you to know, Papa will never be angry at you for defending yourself or others.”

“Can you teach me how to protect others? I want to be a superhero like Mama.” She raised her tiny fist in the air.

* * *

“These are beautiful, Machi. I love them.” Mahiru carefully picked up the autumn leaf Machi had brought home. She kissed her head and thanked her once more. Kuro was asleep on the couch while the two went through the many leaves Machi collected. “This is your storybook so we should find something else to press these leaves in. I think we have a few spare picture frames we can use.”

“We can hang them on the wall! It’ll always be Autumn in our house.” She said cheerfully. “After we do that, can I play  _Pokemon_?”

Machi asked even as she reached to the game console on the table. She wasn’t able to take the game before her mother did. As a six year old child, she shared Kuro’s hobby of video games. Mahiru placed the console further away from her and then sat down. She gently lifted Machi onto her lap and patted her head. “Let me check your homework first and then you can play, Machi.” 

Mahiru flipped open the assignment book on the coffee table. She grew up without her mother so it was important to be involved in her daughter’s life. “Can you read your answer to Mama?”

“Okay. What are your parents’ jobs?” Machi read the assignment question. Then, she declared: “Mama is a superhero and Papa is a lion!”

Her answer made Mahiru’s eyes widen but Machi appeared serious. In reality, Mahiru was a social worker and Kuro was a stay-at-home dad. She guessed that Kuro thought it would be too troublesome to fully explain her occupation to their daughter. Machi interpreted his simple explanation as them being a superhero and a lion. She made exaggerated gestures as she explained Mahiru’s job as a superhero.

“Mama rescues kids and helps them find good families. If anyone tries to stop her, she uses her superpowers on them. Friendship punch!” Then, she went on to say: “Papa protects our house and he makes sure no one tries to hurt our family. He gives me warm, lion hugs and lots of ramen! When I grow up, I want to be just like them. I’ll be the first lion superhero!”

She finished and looked to her mother expectantly. Mahiru smiled back to her and nodded. No matter what, she would encourage Machi’s dream. “You’ll grow into a very strong lion and help many people, Machi. But we should keep it a secret that I’m a superhero. We don’t want bad men to find my secret identity and attack our home. Let’s say I’m a social worker instead.”

“Okay.” She nodded and placed her finger on her lips in a secretive manner. Mahiru giggled and mimicked her. She wrapped her hand around Machi’s and helped her write the words. Machi tilted her head back and whispered, “Can I be your sidekick, Mama? I want to help you.”

“I’m sure you’ll become a strong superhero lion. But I love you so I want to keep you out of danger.” Mahiru kissed the top of her head. She hoped she could make the world a safe place for Machi.

“Machi want to protect people like how Papa protected me today.” She went on to tell her about the encounter they had in the park. Mahiru nodded along with her story and smiled softly. She had always been confident that Kuro would be a wonderful father. Then, Machi held up her little fists and said, “He taught me how to make a proper fist and punch mean boys.”

“Oh, did he?” She mused to herself. Mahiru lifted her daughter off her lap and placed her on the ground. With a smile, she said: “Can you get picture frames for the leaves you collected today? They’re in the closet.”

While Machi skipped to the closet, Mahiru walked to Kuro on the couch. She lightly shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes with a groan. She smiled down at him but he could see her restrained anger in her eyes.

“Kuro, darling, sweetie cakes and gumdrops, I want to ask you something.” Mahiru said in a sweet voice. It scared Kuro. She only used that many endearments in a sarcastic manner when she was angry. “Babe, can you tell me why our daughter now knows how to punch out a person?”

“It looks like I’m in trouble. Can’t deal.” Kuro groaned and placed his arm over his eyes. He felt Mahiru kiss his lips softly. 

She moved closer to him and whispered into his ear. “We’ll talk about signing Machi up for proper classes if you’re worried about her defending herself. I just wished you would’ve talked to me about this first.”

He wrapped his arms around her before she pulled away. “I wasn’t planning on teaching her. It just came up at the time. She said she wanted to learn how to fight and protect her friends. That sounds a lot like someone else I know. At least, there aren’t many dangerous situation for her to run into like when we were kids.”

“That’s because of you.” She kissed him again. “We saved the world together and made it a better place.”


End file.
